Enamorándome de mi seudo-prometida
by Analu3003
Summary: Su madre estaba demente si creía que él, Shaoran Li, aceptaría a aquella muchachita en su casa y la trataría como alguien de la familia. ¡Y creía que podía enamorarse de ella! ¡Já! Él iba a demostrarle a su madre, y a todo el mundo, que Sakura Kinomoto jamás se convertiría en su esposa. ¡Antes muerto!
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos :D_**

**SUMMARY:_ Su madre estaba demente si creía que él, Shaoran Li, aceptaría a aquella muchachita en su casa y la trataría como alguien de la familia. ¡Y creía que podía enamorarse de ella! ¡Já! Él iba a demostrarle a su madre, y a todo el mundo, que Sakura Kinomoto jamás se convertiría en su esposa. ¡Antes muerto! _**

* * *

**Prólogo**

No puedo ni describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Parado en la mitad de aquel parque, con la lluvia cayendo casi torrencialmente sobre nosotros y la persona a la que más quería en este mundo a unos metros de mí, sin la menor intención de acercarse, o de escucharme. Sabía que lo había arruinado, que después de enterarse de toda la verdad ella no iba a querer estar cerca de mí nunca más. Pero tenía que intentar que me perdonara, que regresara a casa. Tenía que tragarme todo mi orgullo y suplicarle si era necesario.

Porque la necesitaba en mi vida.

_¡Maldición!_ La necesitaba más que a nada.

Así que la miré a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes tan hermosos y brillantes, que ahora estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

- Sakura- murmuré

- No- cortó con la voz rota- No quiero escucharte ¡No quiero escuchar más!

- Sakura ¡Por favor! – rogué- Necesito que me escuches y…

- ¡No!- chilló alejándose unos pasos- Lo supiste todo el tiempo… ¡Todo el maldito tiempo!

- Lo sé pero…

- ¡Te lo conté! ¡Te lo conté todo!

- Por favor…

- ¡CONFÍE EN TÍ! ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE!

- Soy diferente, Sakura, ¡Maldición! tu sabes cuánto te...

- ¡No!- chilló ella, mirándome con tanto dolor en los ojos que me sentí la peor basura del mundo- ¡Tú no le puedes llamar a eso querer!- Retrocedió unos cuántos pasos más y me miró a los ojos. Y puedo jurar que sentí como si un puñal se me clavara en el estómago, el dolor fue mucho peor que aquella noche en aquel callejón, mil veces peor, porque lo que vi en sus ojos me confirmó aquello que más temía: que ella pensaba alejarse totalmente de mi lado.- Yo… no puedo seguir aquí. He terminado con todo esto.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo para detenerla salió corriendo tan rápido como si estuviéramos en una competencia de la escuela. Sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

Puede que la hubiera alcanzado si la hubiera perseguido pero sus palabras me dejaron congelado en mi lugar. Tan petrificado como si fuera una estatua.

"_Yo… no puedo seguir aquí. He terminado con todo esto"_

Quise maldecir al mundo en general por todo aquello, por meterme en todo aquel lío desde el principio, pero ni siquiera pude hacer eso. Porque sabía que el único imbécil culpable de todo esto era, única y exclusivamente, yo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics! Pero prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo... Ahora díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto de todo, desde tomatazos hasta el beneficio de la duda... Tenga en cuenta de que esto es solo el prólogo! Bueno, sin más que decir...

Nos leemos pronto!

Besos,

Ana Lucía ;)


	2. Mi molesto Huésped

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos :D**_

**SUMMARY:**_** Su madre estaba demente si creía que él, Shaoran Li, aceptaría a aquella muchachita en su casa y la trataría como alguien de la familia. ¡Y creía que podía enamorarse de ella! ¡Já! Él iba a demostrarle a su madre, y a todo el mundo, que Sakura Kinomoto jamás se convertiría en su esposa. ¡Antes muerto!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**MI MOLESTO HUÉSPED **

- ¡¿QUÉ ELLA QUÉ?!- grité levantándome de mi asiento y enfrentándome a mi madre, quién seguía sentada cómodamente tras su escritorio.

- Cuidado con tu tono Xiaolang- advirtió sin alterarse ni un poco- Puedo entender que estés sorprendido, pero eso no te da derecho a hablarme de esa forma.

Me tragué todas las ganas de gritarle un poco más, en lugar de eso intente calmarme y me senté de nuevo en mi asiento. Cuando estuve medianamente seguro de que no seguiría gritando, volví a hablar.

- Lo siento madre- refunfuñe- Pero usted no puede pedirme que este calmado cuando me acaba de informar que tengo una _prometida_.

El rostro de mi madre permaneció igual pero por un segundo casi pude haber jurado que en sus ojos apareció un brillo divertido. Sin embargo descarté aquello de inmediato, Ieran Li nunca, nunca, se divertía. Bien lo sabía yo.

- No veo por qué estás tan sorprendido, sabías que pasaría en algún momento- discrepo ella.

Sabía que tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no impedía que aquello me desagradara. Como futuro sucesor del clan Li, sabía que tenía que encontrar una prometida y casarme con ella antes de los veintiuno para poder acceder a mi herencia, sin embargo, aún tenía dieciséis y el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar a alguien de mi agrado. Además, estaba el hecho de saber _quién _era mi prometida.

- ¿Por qué Sakura Kinomoto?- pregunté desesperado- ¿Por qué no alguien a quien conozca? ¿O que al menos viva aquí en Hong Kong?

- Por esto- respondió ella, girando una de las fotografías que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

En la fotografía se podía ver a dos chicos de quince años, más o menos, sonriendo abrazados frente al mar. El chico tenía cabello castaño, ojos cafés alegres y era, suponía yo, atractivo. La chica era casi media cabeza más baja que él, tenía el cabello de un profundo color negro y sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla entre en café y el gris oscuro. Me habría parecido hermosa sino supiera perfectamente bien quién era ella.

- ¿Por su amistad con Fujitaka?- pregunté incrédulo logrando que mi madre frunciera el ceño.

- Sabes que es más que eso Xiaolang, Fujitaka Kinomoto ha sido siempre como un hermano para mí.

- Madre, con todo respeto, sigo sin entenderlo- murmuré. Ella suspiró poniéndose de pie.

- Fujitaka y yo crecimos juntos en Tomoeda- explicó ella, a pesar de que yo ya conocía esa historia- nuestros padres era dueños de dos de las más grandes corporaciones de todo Asia, viajaban continuamente y siendo tan buenos amigos, nos dejaban a los dos juntos cada vez que tenían que irse. Ambos crecimos prácticamente como hermanos. Fuimos a las mismas escuelas y permanecimos siempre juntos. Nada cambió cuando fuimos a la universidad. Ambos fuimos juntos a Inglaterra a estudiar. Ahí, por supuesto, conocí a tu padre y Fujitaka a Nadeshiko, y también a Daidouji- Mi madre hizo una expresión de desagrado, una que solo hacía cuando estaba realmente disgustada por algo o se mencionaba a Sonomi Daidouji. Aunque ignoraba el porqué de aquello.- En fin- suspiró- luego de terminar mi carrera, me mudé aquí a Hong Kong con tu padre, pero nunca perdí el contacto con Fujitaka. Sobre todo después de la dolorosa muerte de tu padre y también la de Nadeshiko.

Entendía todo aquello. Joder, por supuesto que lo entendía. Pero incluso sabiendo aquella historia de amistad y todo eso, no veía el punto de mi compromiso con la menor de los Kinomoto.

- Madre- intenté de nuevo- Todo aquello está muy bien y eso pero…

- Xiaolang, creí que para este momento ya lo habrías entendido- ella me miró seriamente- Tu compromiso con Sakura lo realizamos Fujitaka y yo después de la muerte de Nadeshiko.

Que era, si no me equivocaba, la única vez que había visto en persona a Sakura Kinomoto. No recordaba mucho porque aún era muy pequeño pero tenía guardado en mi memoria unos ojos verdes brillantes, aunque el recuerdo era difuso. Tenía cinco años después de todo.

- Madre, usted no me puede hacer esto. Esa chica…

- Sakura es la mejor opción Xiaolang. Es dulce, inteligente, talentosa, hija de mi mejor amigo y es, además, casi como una hija para mí.

Ni siquiera le pregunte como podía querer como una hija a una chica que había visto en un puñado de ocasiones. Sabía que si lo hacía seguiríamos discutiendo sin descanso alguno y probablemente terminaría castigado. En lugar de eso, intente ablandar un poco el duro corazón de mi madre.

- Por favor, madre, usted sabe cuánto la respeto pero yo no…

- No sé por qué estás tan angustiado Xiaolang, después de todo, tu compromiso con Sakura no es más que un seguro. – Aquello me sorprendió tanto que no pude hablar por unos instantes.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Tu compromiso es muy especial, y solo tiene validez si ninguno de los dos no ha encontrado una pareja estable antes de los veinte años- Aquello me alivió tanto que por unos instantes no pude dejar de sonreír, pero entonces la furia volvió a mí.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijo aquello antes madre?- gruñí- Pudo haber empezado por aquello.

- No me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo, estabas muy ocupado haciendo tu berrinche infantil.

Agache la cabeza para no ceder a la tentación de fulminarla con la mirada como tanto me gustaba hacer. Y cuando por fin estuve calmado, me di cuenta de un pequeño asunto.

- No lo entiendo, si es un respaldo, ¿Por qué me lo está diciendo ahora? Aún faltan más tres años para la fecha límite.

- Bueno, creí que debido a las circunstancias, lo mejor sería que lo supieras cuanto antes- No me gusto ni un poquito como sonó aquello.

- ¿Qué circunstancias, madre?

- Sakura vendrá a vivir con nosotros dentro de una semana- anunció ella con una sonrisa.

Lo juro, lo intente, traté de no estallar y controlar un poco a mi lobo interior (como solía llamarlo Eriol) pero no pude evitar gritar y levantarme, otra vez, de mi silla.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VIENE A HACER ELLA AQUÍ?!

- Xiaolang- advirtió ella- no habrá una tercera llamada de atención si vuelves a usar eso tono en mi presencia otra vez.

Como toda respuesta me deje caer en mi silla bufando.

- Como decía- prosiguió ella- Sakura ha decidido seguir los pasos de su hermano y estudiar un año en el extranjero. Ella, a diferencia de Touya, eligió estudiar aquí en Hong Kong. Y nosotros no podemos hacer más que hospedarla aquí y tratarla como se merece, es decir, como a alguien más de la familia.

- ¿Y decidió tan repentinamente estudiar aquí, verdad?- pregunté irónico- Menos de dos semanas antes de iniciar el curso escolar. ¡Que coincidencia!

- Siempre te he dicho no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- aseguró ella

- ¿Qué espera trayéndola aquí, madre? ¿Qué me enamore de ella?- bufé

- No espero de ti nada, Xiaolang, solo quiero que la trates como a una invitada.

Aquello me animó un poco, si madre quería que la tratara como usualmente trato a los invitados entonces solo la vería en los desayunos y cenas. Y nada más. Sin embargo, había algo que me inquietaba, madre habló de mi compromiso con Kinomoto como algo especial. Como si no solo hubiera aquella cláusula que había mencionado, sino también algo más. Y también estaba eso de la sorpresiva llegada de Kinomoto a nuestra casa. Faltaba algo, una pieza importante del puzzle, pero ¿Qué podía ser?

- Madre, ¿Qué es lo que no me está diciendo?

- Tiempo al tiempo, Xiaolang, cuando llegué el momento lo sabrás todo.

Quise protestar pero había aprendido a través de los años que los mejor era no contradecir a Ieran Li cuando tomaba una decisión. En lugar de eso asentí y me levanté.

La reunión había terminado.

- Espera, Xiaolang, hay una última cosa- me detuvo mi madre cuando ya estaba casi por salir.

- Dígame

- Sakura no sabe nada de esto, y debe mantenerse así.

- ¿Se refiere al compromiso?- pregunté sorprendido

- Sí- asintió- Fujitaka y yo acordamos que cada quién le diría a su hijo cuando fuera el momento indicado y él aún no se lo ha dicho a Sakura, por eso necesito que me prometas que no se lo dirás.- Asentí.

Aquello era incluso mejor para mí. Si la chica no lo sabía entonces no tenía que preocuparme porque me tratara diferente a los demás.

- No se preocupe madre. No le contaré nada- prometí.

* * *

Imagina el peor día de tú vida, luego multiplícalo por siete, agrégale bastantes dosis de gritos y chillidos exasperantes y obtendrás la semana que pasé luego del anuncio de madre.

Todo gracias a mis hermanas.

Shiefa, Feimei, Fanren y Fuutie eran gritonas, chillonas, exasperantes hasta decir basta y una energía que envidiaría cualquier amante de la cafeína. Y lastimosamente para mí, eran mis hermanas mayores. Las tres estaban en la universidad aquí en Hong Kong, así que las tenía que ver todos los días. Normalmente, con un poco de influencia por parte de mi madre y alguna ayudadita extra de Wei, podía mantenerlas bajo control, pero lastimosamente luego de que se enteraron de la sorpresiva llegada de nuestra _invitada_ no hubo quién las detuviera.

¡Era en momentos como este cuando deseaba haberme quedado estudiando en Inglaterra!

Por desgracia, no se puede tener todo lo que deseamos y las cuatro estaban tan entusiasmadas que se la habían pasado dando saltitos, literalmente, por toda la casa. Además, habían subido bastante el tono de sus chillidos y habían causado tanto revuelo que ni siquiera mi madre las pudo mantener tranquilas. Se habían propuesto adornar la futura habitación de la chica Kinomoto como, según ellas, más le gustaría a la niña. Ya que, a diferencia de mí, ellas la conocían debido a que se habían hospedado con la familia Kinomoto siempre que habían ido a Japón y, como si ya no fuera suficiente, también mantenían contacto regular con la muchachita esa.

Y, como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, también se les había metido a la cabeza que ella era la persona indicada para mí. Sus comentarios habían inundado la casa, persiguiéndome durante toda esa semana. Incluso ahora, refugiado en el jardín lejos de toda aquella locura, podía escuchar sus voces en mi cabeza.

- ¡Xiaolang y Sakura serían la pareja ideal!

- ¿Te imaginas lo monísimos que saldrían sus hijos?

- ¡Apuesto a que ella es la única que podría soportar su malhumor!

- ¡Tal vez incluso podría lograr que sonría de vez en cuando!

Corté todos mis pensamientos cuando escuché el inconfundible sonido de la entrada siendo abierta y un auto entrando a la mansión. Los chillidos de mis hermanas aumentaron tanto en volumen que podía entender todo lo que decían, a pesar de toda la distancia.

Suspiré.

La pesadilla acaba de comenzar.

* * *

La limusina se detuvo frente al porche de la casa. Madre nos había obligado a todos, es decir a mí, a estar presentes cuando nuestra _querida_ invitada llegara. Madre estaba parada al final de las escaleras del porche, mientras que mis hermanas, quiénes aún no dejaban de dar saltitos, y yo estábamos arriba.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron estuve un poco sorprendido de que lo hicieran sin necesidad de que alguien más lo hiciera. Al menos la chica tenía un poco de humildad, o estaba demasiado impaciente como para esperar a que el conductor le abriera la puerta. Suponía que era lo segundo.

Sakura Kinomoto salió de la limosina y, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, estuve bastante sorprendido cuando la vi. Era bonita. Más que bonita. Preciosa en realidad. Sus cabellos castaño rojizos caían hasta casi la mitad de su espalda, su rostro parecía el de un ángel y su cuerpo… bueno, digamos que me recordaba al de una modelo que vi una vez en una de las revistas de Eriol. Aun así, lo que más me llamaron la atención fueron sus ojos. Verdes brillantes, mucho más de lo que los recordaba. Me hacían pensar en luz y cosas buenas. Me sentí como si estuviera atrapado por un hechizo al verla pero este se rompió cuando ella fue abrazada con cariño por mi madre.

Nunca jamás había visto a mi madre abrazar así a nadie. Bueno, había visto fotografías, pero todas eran con mi padre o Fujitaka, nadie más. Me sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago y no pudiera hablar.

¿Quién era esta chica y por qué parecía como si se llevara mejor con mi familia que yo?

- Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje, pequeña- dijo mi madre quién ya había soltado a la chica.

- Sí, Tía Ieran, todo fue muy bien- asintió ella sonriendo

- Bien, ahora es momento de saludar a la familia

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, mis hermanas se abalanzaron sobre la chica en un abrazo que las tumbo a todas al piso.

- Mira cómo has crecido Sakurita- gorgojó Fanren

- Estas mucho más bonita que la última vez que te vimos- aseguró Fuutie

- ¡Todo un encanto!- chilló Feimei

- ¡Tan parecida a un ángel!- terminó Shiefa

- Ustedes también están más hermosas chicas- les aseguró ella

Aquello solo generó más gritos y chillido que perforaron mis tímpanos hasta dejarme casi sordo. Sakura Kinomoto comenzaba a gustarme cada vez menos. Aparentemente, solo tenía la apariencia de un ángel pero era como cualquier otra insulsa niña.

- Habrá más tiempo para que sigan hablando después- interrumpió madre. ¡Gracias al cielo!- Ahora Sakura tiene que descansar para que esté lista para la cena.

- Bien, bien, bien- canto Fanren levantándose y ayudando al resto a ponerse de pie- Esperaremos hasta que Sakurita este instalada

- ¡Pero antes tienes que conocer a Xiaolang!- exclamó Fuutie

- ¡Sí!- asintió Shiefa- Tienes que conocer a nuestro pequeño hermano

- ¡Ven!- Feimei la jaló hasta dejarla a unos pasos de mí- Sakurita, es un placer para mí presentarte a nuestro gruñón y tímido hermanito menor ¡Xiaolang!

La muchachita me miraba sin ningún descaro con una sonrisa en el rostro, casi como si fuéramos amigos. ¿Quién se creía? Aunque debía reconocer que de cerca se veía aún más hermosa. ¡Lástima que no fuera más que apariencia!

- ¡Hola!- saludo sonriente

No le respondí, solo sacudí mi cabeza y di media vuelta para regresar a mi habitación, dejándola ahí parada junto al resto de mi familia. Escuche a mis hermanas llamándome pero no deje de caminar hasta que llegué a mi habitación y cerré las puertas tan fuertemente como pude.

Todos estaban equivocados si creían que me iba a involucrar con aquella chiquilla con disfraz de ángel.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días fueron casi un suplicio, mis hermanas y aquella niña se paseaban por toda la casa, iban siempre riendo y susurrando, lo cual era casi tan exasperante como sus chillidos. Mi único consuelo, si se le podía llamar así a la escuela, es que mañana regresaría a clases y podría poner distancia entre mis hermanas y yo. Lastimosamente no podía decir lo mismo de la chiquilla, quién se uniría a la misma clase que yo y tendría que soportar verla incluso cuando estaba estudiando.

_Genial_, nótese el sarcasmo.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuche la risa de mis hermanas. En este momento nos encontrábamos todos sentados en la mesa del comedor y todas ellas, exceptuando mi madre, reían a carcajadas. ¿Qué demonios era tan gracioso?

- … ¡Y entonces le pusimos el vestido y las coletas!- chilló Fanren logrando que todas volvieran a reír.

- ¡Te veías monísimo con ese atuendo rosa, Xiaolang!- exclamó Fuutie

Sentí mi cara enrojecer. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuvieran hablando de aquellos momentos tan vergonzosos a esa chiquilla?

Me levante de mi asiento sobresaltando a todas.

- Me retiro a mi habitación- gruñí

Camine lo más rápido que pude por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que un grito me detuvo.

- ¡Shaoran, espera!- gritó una voz a mis espaldas

Me giré para encontrar a Sakura Kinomoto parada en mitad del pasillo mirándome indecisa.

- Yo… Solo quería disculparme por lo que pasó en el comedor y…

- Ahórrate las disculpas- corté- No me interesan

- Pero yo…

- Escucha Kinomoto- gruñí arrinconándola contra la pared- No me interesan tus disculpas. Solo mantente alejada de mi camino.

- Pero se supone que somos familia además…

- Tú y yo no somos nada- gruñí- así que más te vale que escuches bien lo siguiente que te diré porque no lo pienso repetir. Tú no eres mi familia, ni siquiera mi amiga, así que no actúes como si lo fueras. Para mí solo eres un molesto huésped ¿oíste?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente pero entonces una fiera decisión brillo en sus orbes verdes y me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de preguntar:

- ¿Algo más?- preguntó con fiereza

- Sí- asentí- No quiero que nadie en la escuela sepa que vivimos bajo el mismo techo así que lo vamos a mantener en secreto. Te quiero lejos de mi camino, tanto en la escuela como aquí en mi casa.- Ella asintió en silencio- No hagas que te lo repita.

Y, sin decir nada más, me fui a mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!**

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que muchas esperaban que continuara a partir del prólogo pero como ven, empezaremos desde el inicio de su historia... Así que, ¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? ¿Les gustó su primer encuentro? ¿La actitud de Shaoran? ¿Las cosas que no dijo Ieran Li? ¿Las hiperactivas hermanas Li?... Cuentenme todo!

Espero que les haya gustado! Y sin más que decir me despido...

Besos,

Ana Lucía ;)

pd: Muchas Gracias a todas las que dejaron un review, agregaron la historia a sus favoritos o le pusieron follow! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron! Y me animaron a publicar más rápido este capítulo! Espero no haberlas defraudado! Muchas gracias a **yeyuperez**, **otakucaptorofsouls**, **Ann Li**, **nane**, **alexandrauruguay**, **azucenas45**, **anaiza18**, **Auro33**, **paolka**,** Ceciali**,** RukiTao **y** Chica Otaku.**


	3. Fría Indiferencia

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos :D**_

**SUMMARY:**_** Su madre estaba demente si creía que él, Shaoran Li, aceptaría a aquella muchachita en su casa y la trataría como alguien de la familia. ¡Y creía que podía enamorarse de ella! ¡Já! Él iba a demostrarle a su madre, y a todo el mundo, que Sakura Kinomoto jamás se convertiría en su esposa. ¡Antes muerto!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**FRÍA INDIFERENCIA**

A la mañana siguiente me llevé una sorpresa cuando bajé a desayunar. Esperaba encontrarme con la chiquilla y mis hermanas haciendo tanto ruido como les fuera posible, pero encontré el comedor prácticamente vacío, a excepción de Fanren, que comía tranquilamente mientras hacía sabrá Dios qué con su celular.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido de no ver a la niña merodeando por ahí.

- Buenos días- saludé

- Buenos días Xiaolang- saludó Fanren con una sonrisa- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tuviste pesadillas? ¿Estás contento de tener que volver a clases? ¿Entusiasmado de tener a Sakura como tú nueva compañera?

- Sí, no, sí y no- respondí con fastidio, para después empezar a comer. ¿Es qué algún día dejarían de querer meterse en mi vida?

Fanren resopló disgustada.

- Le quitas toda la diversión a la vida Xiaolang- suspiró ella- No sé cómo es posible que seas un adolescente.

- Y yo no sé cómo es posible que tengas veinte Fanren, parece que aún tienes doce- contesté

A juzgar por su expresión, le acababa de decir el mejor de los halagos. En serio, ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza las mujeres?

- Qué lindo eres Xiaolang- gorgojó ella- Siempre supe que Eriol era una buena influencia para ti.

- Sí claro- murmuré- De todos modos, ¿No deberías estar en clases?

- Inicio dentro de dos horas- respondió ella- Este ciclo he tenido suerte al elegir mis horarios.

- Bien por ti- respondí distraído.¿Dónde estaría la muchachita? Si no se apresuraba iba a llegar tarde y mi madre se disgustaría al recibir nota de tardanza.- ¿Y las demás?- pregunté con calculada indiferencia. Tenía que medir mis palabras y mi tono de voz si no quería que mi hermana enloqueciera de la emoción.

- Fuutie tiene clases de violín hasta el mediodía, Feimei ya se fue a la universidad y Shiefa salió a desayunar, aunque no me dijo con quién- Fanren sonrió como si supiera un secreto- De todos modos, mañana estaremos todas juntas para desayunar contigo. Así que no te angusties.

- Que felicidad- murmuré sarcástico- Supongo que la niñata aún estará durmiendo ¿No?- comenté tan casualmente como pude, logrando que Fanren sonriera de una manera espeluznante.

- ¿Te refieres a Sakura?

- ¿Es qué hay otra niñata en esta casa?- A excepción de ustedes cuatro.

- Sakurita ya se fue a la escuela- respondió ella aun sonriendo- Dijo algo sobre arreglar unos papeles o algo así, en cualquier caso ya deberías ir yendo si no quieres llegar tarde- Asentí incómodo por la forma en la que me miraba.

- Me voy yendo- dije levantándome de la mesa.

- ¡Buena suerte casanova!- chilló ella cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del comedor.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi salón de clases encontré a Eriol durmiendo sobre la carpeta que ambos íbamos a compartir ese año. Desde siempre nos gustaba sentarnos al lado de la ventana y casi al fondo del salón. Lo saludé en cuanto me senté a su lado pero dado que no daba señales de querer despertarse, decidí tomar medidas.

- Buenos días- repetí más alto, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Au!- se quejó irguiéndose sin abrir los ojos- No es necesaria la violencia Shaoran. Me desperté en cuanto te sentaste.

- Sí, claro- bufé- ¿Por eso seguiste babeando la mesa?

Eriol abrió los ojos solo para fulminarme con la mirada.

- No sé porque aún sigues siendo mi mejor amigo- refunfuño- Con tu adorable carisma de lobo reprimido no habría quién te soporte si no fuera por mí.

- ¿Lobo reprimido?- pregunté más divertido que enfadado. El tiempo me había enseñado que tenía que tomarme los comentarios burlones de Eriol como una muestra de cariño fraternal.- Esa es buena.

- Por supuesto que es buena- aseguró- Yo la inventé.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, un cuerpo cayó encima del mío y unos brazos envolvieron mi cuello con tanta fuerza que bien podrían estar intentando ahorcarme. Lastimosamente esa no era la intención de la culpable.

- Meiling- gruñí- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Xiaolang!- chilló ella en mi oído, dejándome momentáneamente sordo- ¡Te extrañe en las vacaciones! Tú también me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- grité- ¡Ahora quítate!

Ella estaba prácticamente echada en mi carpeta y tenía todo su torso encima de mi cuerpo, logrando que la silla se tambaleara. Estaba bastante seguro de que la postura podía parecer sugerente para los que lo vieran pero a mí solo me molestaba.

- Eres malo Xiaolang- gimió ella poniendo una patética cara de cachorro perdido.

- Muévete- ordené

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Meiling, he dicho que te muevas!

- ¡Oblígame!

- Te vas a mover ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias- amenacé con mi voz más helada

Meiling titubeo un momento antes de levantarse y pararse a mi costado. Me hubiera gustado decir que se fue asustada o algo parecido, pero solo se quedó ahí, mirándome con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, como si yo fuera un premio o algo así.

- Pronto serás mío Xiaolang- prometió guiñándome un ojo, antes de ir a sentarse al lado de una de sus amigas.

Gruñí frustrado.

¿Es qué nunca se iba a dar cuenta de qué me resultaba insoportable?

La carcajada de Eriol me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos homicidas. Me senté correctamente y lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- mascullé

- Tú- respondió Eriol aun riendo.

- ¡No es divertido!- protesté enfadado.

- ¡Oh amigo! ¡Por supuesto que lo es!- rió- ¡Deberías ver tu cara!

Antes de que lo pudiera mandar a la mierda o lo pudiera golpear (ambas funcionaban para mí), la profesora Mitsuki entró en el salón, haciendo que éste se sumiera en el silencio. Eriol me miró con una expresión de triunfo en sus ojos, claramente pensaba que me iba olvidar de todo aquello para cuando acabaran las clases pero yo le devolví la mirada y le prometí silenciosamente que iba a pagar por haberse burlado de mis desgracias.

- Buenos días clase- saludó la profesora

- Buenos días profesora- respondimos todos a coro

- Antes de empezar, tengo que hacer un anuncio- Sentí un repentino ataque de ansiedad cuando comprendí lo que iba a pasar a continuación. – El día de hoy una nueva alumna se unirá a nosotros. Ella viene de Japón, así que espero que todos la hagan sentir bienvenida- Un murmullo de interés se escuchó en el salón. Eriol incluso se irguió un poco más en su asiento.- Pasa por favor- pidió la profesora.

Un momento después Sakura Kinomoto cruzó las puertas del salón y se paró delante de clase sonriendo con aparente entusiasmo, sin embargo, de alguna loca manera, tuve la certeza de que ella estaba nerviosa.

El murmullo del salón aumento, pude ver como la mayoría de las chicas la miraban con evidente recelo mientras que los chicos, Eriol incluido, la devoraban con la mirada. Podía entenderlos, el uniforme de la escuela le quedaba de maravilla, pero aquello no logró que disminuyera mi molestia. ¡Ella solo una molesta chiquilla! Deberían dejar de mirarla como si fuera alguna clase de regalo.

- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto - presentó la profesora arrancando un grito ahogado por parte de Meiling, quién ahora me miraba fijamente desde su asiento a la espera de que yo le explicara aquello.

Estaba seguro de que había reconocido el apellido de Kinomoto. Mi padre, el primo de su padre, había presentado a Fujitaka a la familia cuando mi madre y él se comprometieron. Y la única a la que no le había agradado había sido a la madre de Meiling, Aya Li, quién se había encargado de esparcir una ola de mentiras sobre mi madre y Fujitaka dentro de toda nuestra familia. Y, a juzgar por la expresión de Meiling, Aya le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre los Kinomoto a su adorada hija, incluyendo sus mentiras.

- Shaoran, ¿Ya te fijaste en cómo te está mirando Meiling?- me preguntó Eriol en voz baja, mirando divertido a mi insoportable prima- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Volviste a olvidar su cumpleaños?

- No- gruñí molesto, aunque no estaba muy seguro de con quién.

Eriol me miró confundido por unos instantes antes de que ambos escucháramos los pasos de una persona acercándose, levantamos la vista justo a tiempo para ver pasar a Kinomoto y sentarse en el asiento que estaba atrás del nuestro, el cual solía estar totalmente vacío. Está de más decir que todas las miradas, incluyendo algunas exageradamente idiotizadas por parte de algunos chicos, la siguieron hasta que ella se hubo sentado.

En cuanto lo hizo, la profesora llamo la atención de todo el mundo y comenzó con las clases.

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan furioso que has estado a punto de golpear a alguien? Bien, yo estaba varios pasos por delante de eso, estaba en la parte en la que podría matar a la primera persona que se me cruzara, deteniéndome primero para romperle los huesos.

¿Por qué estaba tan furioso? Bueno, respuesta fácil: Sakura Kinomoto.

La niñata me había ignorado durante todo lo que iba del día. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, me ignoraba. Ese era mí trabajo.

Sabía que sonaba estúpido luego de ordenarle que se mantuviera alejada de mí, pero yo no había esperado que en serio me hiciera caso. Había esperado que intentara hablar conmigo de nuevo, que me evitara o tal vez incluso que me gritara, pero no que me ignorara. Se suponía que la chiquilla era como Meiling o mis hermanas: un molesto ser con el que lamentablemente tenía que compartir el espacio. Pero ella no estaba actuando de esa manera, y eso me molestaba. Me molestaba porque esa insulsa niña no tenía que ser capaz de salirse del esquema que tiempo atrás había diseñado para las personas. Ella no podía ser una excepción.

No podía serlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Eriol en un murmullo bajo

- Nada- gruñí

- ¿Nada?- inquirió incrédulo- Shaoran estas a punto de romper ese lapicero y no has dejado de fruncir el ceño durante la última media hora.

Baje mi mirada y me di cuenta que Eriol tenía razón, estaba a punto de romper el lapicero, ya estaba prácticamente en dos partes.

Suspiré.

Tenía que mantener mis emociones bajo control.

- He tenido una mala semana- confesé- Y simplemente estoy explotando ahora

- ¿Mala semana?- repitió - ¿A qué te refieres?- Me miró analíticamente a través de sus lentes. Me sentía igual que Harry Potter cuando Dumbledore usaba legerimencia en él. Y no, no era una sensación agradable. Pero estaba medianamente acostumbrado a ello, Eriol siempre parecía ser capaz de leer mis pensamientos y emociones- ¿Qué no me has dicho?

A eso era a lo que me refería.

- Bueno…- balbucee nervioso. No estaba nada seguro de cómo le iba a explicar todo ello, tampoco sabía cómo le iba a justificar que se estuviera enterando de todo ahora.

- No intentes mentirme Shaoran-advirtió él- sabes que no lo conseguirás

- Ya lo sé- aseguré- Solo estaba pensando en una forma de explicarlo…

Enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es…?

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por la campana de fin de clases y el sonido de los chicos del salón yéndose a los patios.

- Vamos- urgí a Eriol, al darme cuenta que solo quedábamos nosotros y la chiquilla en el salón- Vamos al parque

- De acuer…

¡PAFF!

Ambos nos giramos y encontramos a la chiquilla en el piso junto a la mitad de sus cosas. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para tropezar al levantarse?

- Lo siento- murmuró ella mientras se sentaba e intentaba recoger el desastre de objetos en del suelo.

- Te ayudo- se ofreció Eriol antes de que lo pudiera detener

- No tienes que molestarte- dijimos la chiquilla y yo a la vez

Eriol me lanzo una mirada enfadada antes de arrodillarse a su lado y ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

- No es ninguna molestia- le aseguro a la niñata con su mejor sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos. Típico.

- Muchas gracias- le sonrío ella- Eres muy amable- La sonrisa de Eriol era incluso más grande cuando extendió su mano hacia ella.

- Soy Eriol Hiragisawa. Encantado de conocerte.

- Sakura Kinomoto. Lo mismo digo Hiragisawa

- Puedes llamarme Eriol, si yo te puedo llamar Sakura

- En ese caso, muchas gracias por la ayuda Eriol

- No fue nada Sakura

Estoy bastante seguro de que siguieron hablando, ignorándome completamente, pero no puedo decir exactamente que decían porque de pronto estaba viendo todo rojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa muchachita a coquetearle a mi mejor amigo? ¡Le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de mí! ¡Y eso incluía a Eriol!

- Entonces, ¿De qué parte de Japón eres?- estaba preguntando Sakura en ese momento

- Tomoeda

- ¡De ahí es de dónde vengo!- exclamó encantada

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Sí! ¿No te parece mucha coincidencia que ambos seamos de allí?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, hasta ahí llega el límite de mi paciencia.

- Si quieres agregarte a lista de chicas de Eriol- le gruñí a la chica- Solo tiene que decírselo, no es necesario todo el teatro. Estoy bastante seguro de que él aceptaría concederte una cita en su apartamento.

- ¡SHAORAN!- Eriol me miraba enfurecido- ¡Discúlpate con Sakura!

- ¿Por qué debería?

- ¡Shaoran discúlpate o…!

- Está bien Eriol- lo calmó Sakura- No me importa. Nada de lo que diga ese sujeto importa

Y sin mirarme siquiera tomo sus cosas y se dio media vuelta antes de salir del salón.

- Muy bien- dijo Eriol con la voz helada- Ahora sí que quiero una explicación

- De acuerdo- cedí. Sobre todo porque sin la niñata en la habitación me pude dar cuenta de que me había pasado. Solo un poco.- Pero vamos afuera.

Media hora después ambos estábamos echados sobre el césped de uno de los jardines de la escuela y yo le había contado todo sobre Kinomoto a Eriol. Exceptuando la parte del compromiso. Aún no estaba muy seguro de por qué no se lo había dicho si yo confiaba en Eriol más que en mi mismo en muchas ocasiones, pero algo acerca del compromiso me detuvo de hablar. Como si decirlo lo fuera a hacer efectivo.

Así que, solo le conté sobre como toda mi familia la adoraba, como mi madre la trataba mucho mejor que a mí, mi amenaza, lo molestosa que me parecía, sobre todo después de ignorarme todo el día, y también lo mucho que me molestaba que todo el mundo creyera que ella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Para cuando termine, Eriol tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Era una sonrisa que me incomodaba un poco, porque era la sonrisa que ponía siempre que sabía un secreto y no tenía la menor intención de contármelo.

- Bueno, me parece que esa no es razón para tratarla de ese modo- me regaño Eriol y yo le concedí la razón asintiendo con la cabeza- Si sigues así la vas a alejar tanto que ya no vas a poder hacer tu movimiento.

- ¿De qué coño estás hablando?- pregunté, logrando que Eriol riera.

- Si te sirve de consuelo- dijo después de que se calmó- No pienso acercarme a ella, no en el sentido amoroso al menos.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que eso debería consolarme?

- Tú solo tenlo en cuenta- me guiño el ojo- Ahora vamos a clase y recuerda que no voy a olvidar lo que dijiste hasta cobrar mi venganza.

Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a nuestro edificio. Y, aunque estaba varios pasos por detrás de él, pude haber jurado que dijo:

- Jamás hubiera creído que sucedería de esta manera

* * *

El resto de las clases pasó en un borrón y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era hora de la clase de deportes. Una de mis asignaturas favoritas. Se me daba muy bien, en realidad me resultaba casi tan sencillo como las matemáticas, y había conseguido ser el capitán del equipo de futbol. Aunque también estaba dentro del equipo básquet, como un favor a Eriol que era el capitán del equipo.

- Bien, hoy haremos gimnasia- anunció el profesor y pasó a indicarnos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Pasamos el resto de la hora practicando. Para terminar, el profesor estableció una especie de competencia, en la nos iba descalificando uno a uno hasta quedar solo con el mejor. Luego de que Shen fue eliminado, solo quedamos cuatro: Eriol, quién era casi tan bueno como yo, Meiling, cuyo espíritu competitivo siempre conseguía hacerla quedar entre los mejores, Kinomoto, quién resulto ser realmente buena por lo que estaba viendo, y yo.

- Ahora, para hacerlo más interesante, y elegir al ganador de la competencia, realizaran una rutina de su preferencia - sentenció el profesor.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo Meiling le dirigió una mirada de desafío a la chiquilla, quién no se dio por enterada, y se paró delante de las colchonetas.

- Yo quiero ser la primera- medio ordeno al profesor

- Muy bien, empezaremos con usted señorita Li

Meiling sonrió con petulancia antes de lanzarse a realizar una complicada rutina de giros, volantines y saltos. Fue una muy buena rutina pero en cuanto la chiquilla hizo la suya quedo claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Kinomoto era mucho mejor que Meiling. Luego siguió Eriol, que sonreía entretenido mientras hacía su rutina de forma impecable.

Yo fui el último en presentar mi rutina.

- Muy bien- dijo el profesor en cuanto termine- En tercer lugar, la señorita Li- la clase aplaudió con cortesía mientras la aludida miraba furibunda al profesor- El segundo lugar es para el joven Hiragisawa- los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes- Y el primer lugar- Me incline hacia delante interesado. Tenía que haberlo obtenido- es un empate- anunció felizmente el profesor- entre la señorita Kinomoto y el joven Li- Abrí mi boca sorprendido. ¿Empate?- Un aplauso- La clase se puso de pie para aplaudirnos, pero me fije en que la mayoría estaban mirando a la muchachita- Bien ahora…

La campana sonó interrumpiendo al profesor.

- Bueno- suspiró- ya pueden irse. Nos veremos el jueves.

No necesito decirle dos veces, un instante después la mayor parte de la clase se fue en tropel hacia los camerinos.

- Sakura estuvo sorprendente ¿Verdad? – preguntó Eriol sonriendo maliciosamente

- Supongo- me encogí de hombros un poco molesto

- ¡Oh vamos! A mi parecer estuvo incluso mejor que tú- le mande mi mejor mirada envenenada

- Nadie es mejor que yo- gruñí. Él sonrío.

- Pues parece que ya apareció alguien- me paso el brazo por los hombros, ignorando los golpes que le estaba dando, mientras me conducía por el gimnasio- Y ahora es momento de…- Ambos nos paramos frente al armario de limpieza

- ¿Barrer el suelo?- pregunté sarcásticamente cuando él abrió la puerta

- Que pagues por lo que dijiste esta mañana- rió mientras me empujaba dentro del minúsculo cuartito.

- ¡¿Qué…?!- Antes de que pudiera salir, Eriol cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que me tambalee y caí sobre la pila de cosas que habían ahí.

La risa de Eriol se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Eriol!- grité- ¡Sácame de aquí!

- No hasta que aprendas la lección

- ¡Sácame!- ordené aporreando la puerta

- Diviértete encerrado Shaoran, volveré en un par de horas

Unos segundos después escuche el claro sonido de unos pasos alejándose.

¡Maldición! ¡Estaba atrapado!

Eriol me pagaría caro esta bromita.

* * *

No estoy seguro de cuánto pasó hasta que escuche unos pasos acercándose. Estuve a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda pero entonces me di cuenta de que la persona que se acercaba estaba hablando. Y peor aún, me di cuenta de que yo conocía la voz.

- Exactamente así- decía la voz de la chiquilla. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, tenía que aparecer ella?- No, no creo que esa sea una buena idea

A juzgar por los pasos, la chiquilla estaba sola, seguramente estaba hablando por teléfono. Pero ¿Con quién?

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!- rió- De acuerdo, sí, es lo mejor- Silencio- ¡Claro que me encantó tu regalo!

¿Regalo? ¿Quién le había mandado un regalo? ¿Su padre? ¿Su hermano? ¿Su… novio?

- Es precioso- aseguró- Me hizo muy feliz cuando lo vi- Un momento de silencio y entonces la chica continuó hablando, pero esta vez su voz había adquirido un matiz diferente. Era como si estuviera… ¿Triste?- Fue como si estuvieras a mi lado otra vez- silencio- Yo también te extraño, mucho más de lo que pudieras imaginar.

Mi estómago se sacudió. ¿Quién podía ser esa persona? ¿Por qué parecía como si fuera la persona más importante para la chiquilla?

- Ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso- dijo ella luego de unos momentos en silencio- No puedo volver. Aún es muy pronto.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no podía volver a su casa?

- Lo sé- suspiró- pero es la única manera- Silencio- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien- prometió- Ahora ve a tus clases, no quiero que te reprendan por mi culpa- Silencio- Sí, hablamos más tarde. Cuídate mucho- Silencio- Yo también te quiero- Se despidió con real sentimiento en su voz.- Unos instantes después volví a escuchar pasos.

Retrocedí inconscientemente cuando me di cuenta de que los pasos se acercaban al lugar en donde estaba. Lo que fue un error porque tropecé con alguna de las cosas que estaban en el suelo y caí encima del estante que estaba junto a la pared armando un gran estrepito.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Sakura Kinomoto asomo su cabeza a través de ella.

- ¿Li?- preguntó con una máscara inexpresiva en su rostro.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!**

Lamento haber tardado casi dos semanas en subir el capítulo pero inicie un nuevo ciclo en la universidad la semana pasada y bueno, estuvo todo un poco de locos. Pero ya estoy aquí y prometo subir los capítulos con mucha más regularidad a partir de ahora! ;)

Bien, ahora, quiero agradecerles a todas por sus maravillosos reviews! Estaba bastante insegura luego de subir el primer capítulo pero sus comentarios me subieron los ánimos! Prometo responder a partir de ahora con PM a todas las que dejen un review... Lo hubiera hecho esta vez pero el tiempo se me fue de las manos :(... ¡Y gracias también a todas las que agregaron la historia a sus favs o le dieron follow! Les aseguro que todas me alegraron mis días! :D

Finalmente, hablemos sobre el capítulo... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el rumbo que están tomando las cosas? ¿Qué tal nuestro querido gruñón Shaoran? ¿Creen que se le pasó la mano con Sakura? ¿Y Eriol? ¿Qué tal su amistad y comportamiento con nuestro protagonista? ¿Qué tal les pareció Meiling? Me pareció solo a mí... ¿O acabamos de conocer a una de las antagonistas? Y por último, ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Sakura? ¿Fue demasiado fría o demasiado pacífica? ¡Quiero saber todas sus opiniones!

Bueno... No quiero seguir aburriéndolas con todo mi parloteo hiperactivo así que me despido...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Besos,

Ana Lucía ;)


	4. Las muchas caras de una persona

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos :D**_

**SUMMARY:**_** Su madre estaba demente si creía que él, Shaoran Li, aceptaría a aquella muchachita en su casa y la trataría como alguien de la familia. ¡Y creía que podía enamorarse de ella! ¡Já! Él iba a demostrarle a su madre, y a todo el mundo, que Sakura Kinomoto jamás se convertiría en su esposa. ¡Antes muerto!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**LAS MUCHAS CARAS DE UNA PERSONA**

- ¿Li?- preguntó con una máscara inexpresiva en su rostro.

Admito que me sonroje un poco en cuanto me vio, pero fue porque esa no era una imagen muy presentable: Tirado encima de algunas cubetas, con varias escobas encima de mí y mojado de la cintura para abajo. Esa imagen era casi tan mala como alguna de las fotografías que tenía de niño, cuando mis hermanas me obligaban a usar su ropa.

¡Eriol me iba a pagar muy caro por hacerme pasar semejante vergüenza!

- Eh, sí- respondí levantándome- Me quede aquí encerrado por error.

Ella asintió de forma ausente, abrió más la puerta para que yo pudiera salir y, antes de que pudiera agradecer o algo, se fue caminando hasta la mitad del gimnasio. Observé en silencio como recogía un bolso deportivo y tomaba su celular entre sus manos. Lo que me hizo recordar la conversación que había escuchado y, antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba hablándole otra vez.

- Debe ser difícil eso de tener novio a la distancia- comente tan casualmente como pude- Debes de tenerle mucha confianza para no dudar de que te pueda estar engañando o algo así.

Durante un momento una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro pero fue remplazada casi inmediatamente por la furia y luego por la confusión.

- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió con la ceja alzada

- Eh, escuche sin querer tu conversación- admití- Para la próxima te sugiero buscar un lugar más privado si quieres hablar con tu novio- añadí a la defensiva.

- ¿Mi novio?- repitió como si no entendiera- ¿Novio? ¡Oh! ¡Mi novio!

Y entonces estalló en carcajadas.

Fue bastante extraño, a decir verdad. Quiero decir, la chica me había visto en uno de mis momentos más vergonzosos ¡y ni siquiera se había inmutado! Y solo había bastado un simple comentario sobre su novio para hacerla reír como si no hubiera mañana. Además, estuve un poco sorprendido del sonido de su risa... era refrescante. Como algo puro y natural. La risa de un ángel que…

Me di un puñetazo mental al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a mi cerebro? ¿Por qué estaba pensando semejante tontería?

Antes de que pudiera golpearme por aquel ataque de imbecilidad, la chica paró de reír y me miró aún muy sonriente. Como si yo le hubiera alegrado el día simplemente con ese comentario.

- No tengo novio- aclaró ella- Estaba hablando con mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, Tomoyo.

- ¿Estabas hablando con tu mejor amiga?- pregunté bastante avergonzado.

¡Esto comenzaba a molestarme! Me había avergonzado varias veces en solo día frente a la chiquilla: el empate en la competencia, la forma ridícula en la que me había encontrado en el armario y esto, admitir que escuché una conversación solo para que me diga que no estaba haciendo las conclusiones correctas, y empezaba a fastidiarme. Estaba cometiendo demasiados errores seguidos frente a la chiquilla y eso no me gustaba, nada de nada.

- Sip- confirmó sonriendo- Me llamó durante su receso. A ella le gusta estar siempre informada, así que no quiso colgar hasta que le conté todos los detalles de mi primer día.

Asentí algo ausente porque seguía estando molesto, mucho más conmigo mismo que con ella, hasta que recordé otra de las cosas que me habían llamado la atención durante su conversación.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando le dijiste a tu amiga de que aún no podías volver a casa?

Su expresión cambió tan radicalmente que no creería que hubiera estado sonriendo segundos antes si no fuera porque lo había visto claramente.

- Escucha Li, eso no te incumbe- advirtió con un tono filoso en la voz, uno que no le había escuchado antes y me llamaba mucho la atención.

- ¿Qué no me incumbe?- pregunté molesto por la forma en la que me había hablado- ¡Esa es la maldita razón por la que has irrumpido en mi casa!

- Yo no quería que pasara nada de esto- respondió con el semblante serio- Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que escucha lo que te voy a decir porque no lo voy a repetir.

Sus palabras y el tono que usó me produjeron una extraña sensación de Déjà vu. ¿No le había dicho yo algo parecido?

- Soy mucho más que sonrisas. Así que no creas que me voy a quedar parada sin hacer nada si alguien me está atacando- Por la forma que me miró supe que estaba hablando de lo que le había dicho esa mañana- No te dije, ni hice nada, porque no quiero generarle disgustos a tía Ieran. Pero no fuerces mi paciencia porque tiene un límite.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?- reté

- No- negó y, sorprendentemente, esbozo una ligera sonrisa- simplemente es una aclaración. Escucha- añadió antes de que pudiera decir nada- No tengo nada en contra de ti, puedo darme cuenta porque te estas portando como un imbécil conmigo cuando sé que eres una buena persona.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Apenas hemos hablado- espeté

- Porque me recuerdas un poco a una persona- Ella sonrío con tristeza por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza y volver a mirarme- pero eso no es importante ahora, lo que quiero decir es que, obviando lo que paso esta mañana, no me has dado ningún motivo para tener algo contra ti, por lo que cumpliré tu petición y me mantendré alejada de tu camino. Será como si fuéramos desconocidos- prometió.

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, volvió a coger sus cosas y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se giró hacia mí.

- Solo te pido que hagas lo mismo conmigo. Ignórame como si fuera una extraña.

Y, sin decir nada más, se volvió hacia la puerta y salió del gimnasio, dejándome con demasiados pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza.

* * *

Casi un mes después, estaba listo para admitir varias verdades incómodas. Pero para hacerlo, primero tenía que explicar que es lo que había pasado desde ese día en el que Sakura Kinomoto me había dejado solo en el gimnasio.

Durante el primer par de días había estado contento con eso de ignorarnos mutuamente, incluso me había sentido aliviado de no tener que preocuparme por fingir ser amable con ella delante mi madre. El problema había surgido cuando me había descubierto a mí mismo notando detalles de su vida, y más específicamente de su forma de ser, que me llamaban la atención. Al principio no había sido consciente de ello, pero para cuando lo noté, ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo había empezado cuando había visto sin querer como kinomoto le devolvía a Wei algunos de los presentes que le habían mandado de Japón.

- ¿Puede devolverlos?- le había pedido ella

- Pero señorita Sakura- protestó Wei- estos son presentes de…

- Sé bien de quién son, y es por eso le pido que los devuelva. Por favor, señor Wei- suplicó ella.

- Está bien señorita- aceptó él, probablemente al verla tan vulnerable- Y si en el futuro vuelven a mandar presentes…

- No me los entregue- contesto ella a la pregunta no formulada- Solo devuélvalos, por favor.

- Así será señorita.

- Muchas gracias, no tiene ni idea de lo que esto significa para mí.

Luego de aquello me había encontrado a mí mismo preguntándome porque no recibiría los presentes y, más que nada, porque había parecido tan aliviada al saber que ya no los recibiría. Mi curiosidad había aumentado cuando me di cuenta de que no regresaban todos los presentes, había visto a Wei clasificando en dos pilas los regalos que le enviaban: los que le entregaba a Kinomoto y los que retornaba con la etiqueta: "Retornar al remitente". Aquello me había hecho pensar que la chica solo quería evitar los regalos y cartas de una persona, y había sido inevitable que me preguntara quién y por qué.

Como si aquello no fuera suficiente también estaba su forma de tratar con las personas. Sabía, porque lo había visto, que era una persona muy expresiva cuando estaba con mis hermanas o con mi madre, incluso la había visto riendo con el servicio o susurrando confidencialmente con Wei. Pero en la escuela no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Eriol a quién había visto evitando en un par de ocasiones y me había hecho preguntarme si esa era otra manera de mantenerse alejada de mi camino. Era extraño, como si no quisiera abrirse a nadie, como si no confiara en nadie. Y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, era lo que había logrado despertar mi interés.

Porque yo sabía cómo era sentirse solo y desconfiado. Antes de viajar a Inglaterra y conocer a Eriol jamás había confiado ciegamente en nadie, ni tampoco había sido amigo de nadie. Pero entonces había conocido a Eriol, quién me había adoptado como su mejor amigo casi a la fuerza, y había terminado abriéndome a las demás personas, o al menos me había abierto tanto como lo podía hacer una persona como yo. Un lobo gruñón y solitario como diría Eriol.

Así pues, había entrado en lo que Eriol había denominado como: "La fase de loco, psicópata acosador del lobito Li" El nombre me había incomodado un poco pero incluso yo, después de algunos días, había tenido que admitir que mi comportamiento se asemejaba al de un acosador. Pero no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, no cuando la chica parecía no hacer nada durante las tardes y al día siguiente siempre entregaba sus trabajos. No cuando había superado a Meiling en cada prueba y competencia deportiva y aun así se había rehusado a unirse a algún equipo. No cuando a pesar de lo mucho que Meiling la atacaba ella siempre se mantenía sonriendo, como si todo lo que ella le decía fuera algún tipo de chiste. No cuando siempre se las ingeniaba para llegar justo a tiempo a clases pero en fines de semana se levantaba a la hora del almuerzo. No cuando siempre tenía la mirada perdida.

No cuando solo parecía auténticamente feliz al hablar por teléfono.

La había vigilado todos los días durante casi un mes esperando que cometiera algún error y pudiera ver su verdadera naturaleza: La de una chiquilla superficial y previsible igual a todas las demás. Pero no había encontrado nada que lo demostrara, en su lugar me di cuenta de varias cosas que me sorprendieron e incomodaron a partes iguales.

La primera: Sakura Kinomoto era una buena persona.

No sé cuándo me di cuenta, tal vez cuando la vi ayudando a Wei en las responsabilidades de la casa, o cuando había escuchado, sin querer, como una de nuestras empleadas le contaba a otra lo amable que había sido Kinomoto en ir ella a la tienda a comprar la comida para que la empleada no se retrasara en sus demás tareas. Quizá fue cuando note que no le gustaba alabarse a sí misma y que en realidad eso la incomodaba. Cuando la vi hablar con mi madre y lograr que sonriera. O cuando me di cuenta de que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quién lo necesitaba, incluso se encargaba de distraer la atención de mis hermanas para que dejaran de fastidiarme. Y nunca esperaba que nadie le diera las gracias. Lo hacía porque así lo deseaba. Y si eso no era ser una buena persona, entonces no sabía que lo era.

La segunda verdad: Sakura kinomoto estaba triste.

Me había tomado un par de semanas sospecharlo y una más confirmarlo pero estuve seguro cuando la vi llorando sobre un álbum de fotos en la parte más alejada de nuestro jardín. Hasta ese día la había visto varias veces desaparecer durante las tardes pero no sabía a donde iba o que hacía, pero al verla comprendí que ese árbol se había convertido en su refugio. No tenía ni idea de por qué no regresaba si no parecía feliz aquí, ni por qué había decidido venir en primer lugar. Pero si sabía una cosa: Sakura kinomoto cargaba con un peso doloroso sobre sí misma, un peso que la iba a desgarrar poco a poco hasta acabar con ella. Y lo sabía porque, de alguna manera, me recordaba a mí después de la muerte de mi padre. Lo cual me hacía sentir extraño porque nunca hubiera esperado que tuviéramos algo en común, ni mucho menos que pudiera ver algo de mí en ella.

La tercera fue las más incómoda de las tres, me di cuenta de que, sin querer y sin planearlo, Sakura kinomoto había pasado de chiquilla y niñata hasta que, en mi mente, solo era Kinomoto. La misma chica que no me había agradado al conocerla pero que, sorprendentemente, ahora me interesaba conocer. Pero eso no se lo admitiría a nadie, al menos no voluntariamente.

* * *

- ¡Shaoran!

El grito de Eriol me sacó de mis confusos pensamientos, recordando que hoy era viernes y de que estaba en el salón de clases esperando a que llegara la profesora y también, a juzgar por la mirada de Eriol, de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerle caso.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a perderme en mis pensamientos y comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba últimamente?

- Lo siento Eriol, ¿Qué decías?- Él me quedo mirando durante un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír burlonamente.

- Estás terriblemente mal Shaoran pero tranquilo, tú genial y súper asombroso mejor amigo se encargará de que mejoren las cosas. Te voy a ayudar- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- Como respuesta se echó a reír.

- ¡No lo sabes!- exclamó riendo- bueno, eso lo hace aún más interesante. Es tiempo que intervenga. Hoy inicia todo.

- No tengo ni idea de…

La puerta del salón se abrió y la profesora Misuki entró al salón con una carpeta bajo el brazo haciendo que las voces se callaran. Luego de saludar, la profesora sacó una hoja de su carpeta y se paró delante del salón.

- Tengo noticias- anunció sonriendo- Sus calificaciones del último examen llegaron.

Un murmullo nervioso se escuchó entre mis compañeros, la mayoría preocupado por las notas que obtuvieron pero yo me mantuve tranquilo. Estaba bastante seguro de que obtendría una muy buena calificación. Eriol también se mantenía tranquilo a mi lado, es más, sonreía como si supiera algo que el resto no.

- Estuve muy desilusionada al comprobar que solo tres alumnos obtuvieron un sobresaliente en el examen- La profesora hizo una pausa para agregar efecto dramático y entonces continuo- Es por eso que he decidido cambiarlos de lugar. A partir de ahora se sentarán según las posiciones que he organizado según sus notas. Las más bajas adelante y las más altas al fondo. Ahora recojan sus cosas y pasen todos al frente, los iré llamando para asignarles sus sitios.

Luego de eso se armó un gran alboroto. Por un lado se escuchaban los reclamos y por el otro las indicaciones de la profesora de quién iba en cada lugar. Los chicos se empujaban, bromeaban y se burlaban los unos de los otros. Y las chicas se reían entre ellas cada vez que alguna de ellas era asignada para sentarse al lado de un chico. Fue por eso que le tomo al menos veinte minutos a la profesora asignar los asientos a la mayoría del salón.

Al final solo quedábamos Eriol, Kinomoto y yo al frente del salón.

- Bueno- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa- creo que solo falta los tres sobresalientes. ¿Qué haremos con ustedes?

Mire de reojo a Eriol y lo encontré sonriendo con suficiencia, con _esa_ sonrisa, la que significa que tenía un plan en su macabra mente.

- Disculpe profesora- dijo Kinomoto, quién se veía un poco incomoda- Pero ¿a qué se refiere cuándo dice eso?

- Sucede, señorita Kinomoto, que los tres empataron con la máxima puntuación, así que no sé cómo sentarlos, ya que uno de los tres se quedará sin compañero debido al número impar de alumnos.

- Bueno entonces es sencillo ¿no?- dijo ella- Yo puedo sentarme so…

- Yo puedo sentarme solo y Sakura se puede sentar con Shaoran- propuso Eriol interrumpiendo a la chica

No estoy seguro de quién lo miró más sorprendido, si ella o yo. Pero al ver su sonrisa me di cuenta de qué esto iba dentro de su plan macabro. Maldito Eriol ¿Qué es lo que planeaba esta vez?.

- Es una excelente idea señor Hiragizawa- alabó la profesora- Bueno, así será.

No es necesario decir que me pase las siguientes horas observándola de reojo ¿Verdad?

Diablos, Eriol tenía razón, me había vuelto un loco acosador.

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios estás planeando?- espeté durante el receso

- ¿Por qué tan malhumorado Shaoran?- preguntó Eriol burlonamente- Creí que para este momento ya me habrías agradecido.

- ¿Por qué se supone que tendría que agradecerte? ¡Por tu culpa me siento a su lado!

- ¿Ahora ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre? Pensé que después de observarla como un psicópata durante un mes al menos te sentirías con la confianza suficiente para decirle por su nombre.

- Eriol…

- No Shaoran, ese es mi nombre… Haber, repite después de mí… Sa-Ku-Ra…

- ¡Te voy a matar!- grité abalanzándome sobre él

Los dos caímos encima del gras y comenzamos a forcejear. Al final logré inmovilizar a Eriol debajo de mí.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- exigí

- Porque ya era hora- respondió calmadamente, como si no le importara que estuviera sobre él- Es hora de que despiertes Shaoran

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sé que quieres acercarte a ella para conocerla- afirmó dejándome lo suficientemente pasmado para que de un solo empujón lograra que lo soltara y cayera al gras.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Soy tu mejor amigo, lo supe mucho antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta- Le gruñí- Calma, calma. Que con ese temperamento no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto?- pregunté.

- Que dejes de ser un acosador, eso de analizar cada uno de sus movimientos empieza a asustarme incluso a mí, y eso ya dice mucho- respondió sonriente.

- ¡Hablo en serio!- grité exasperado

- Y yo también- afirmó- Eres mi mejor amigo Shaoran, así que no te voy a dejar solo en esto. Si lo hiciera… bueno, supongo que la joderías a la primera.

- ¿Se supone que eso debería alegrarme o algo así?

Eriol sonrío mientras se levantaba y se sacudía.

- Deberías- concedió- Ya me lo agradecerás luego. Ahora tengo que ir a arreglar otro asunto. ¡Nos vemos en el salón!- exclamó alegremente mientras se alejaba silbando una canción.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

* * *

Eriol se rehusó a decirme cuál era el asunto tan importante que tenía que arreglar, en lugar de eso se pasó toda la clase de música tratando de convencerme para que me acercara a Kinomoto y le preguntara si podía darme una clase particular de violín, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido debido a tres razones:

1. Tocaba el violín mejor que Kinomoto

2. Jamás le pediría ayuda a una chica

3. Y mucho menos a ella

Pero, por supuesto, Eriol no entendía razones. Según él estaba echando a perder mis oportunidades, lo que fuera que eso significara.

Casi al finalizar la clase, él me llevaba a empujones hasta el sitio de Kinomoto y yo, negándome a caminar, me detuve y lo empuje, logrando que él me empujara de vuelta y nos enfrascáramos en una absurda pelea en mitad del salón.

El resultado: Un incidente bastante vergonzoso que involucran un trombón, un teclado partido a la mitad y una camisa rota. Me niego a dar más detalles, ya suficiente tengo con haberlo vivido.

Y, como si no faltara más, nos castigaron.

* * *

- Deja de ignorarme Shaoran, esto no fue mi culpa- murmuró un ceñudo Eriol mientras barría el piso del salón de arte.

No le respondí, en su lugar me dedique a tratar de sacar la pintura de la carpeta que estaba limpiando.

Una semana limpiando diferentes salones luego de clases como castigo. ¡Qué maravilla! Nótese el sarcasmo.

- No es justo que me ignores- dijo Eriol cinco minutos después- ¡Yo no sabía que tú cabeza se iba a atorar en esa cosa!

Remoje el paño con agua y continúe con mi trabajo de limpieza sin levantar la cabeza. Si algo me había enseñado el tiempo es que, por muy todopoderoso que pareciera, Eriol si tenía un punto débil y ese era que detestaba que lo ignoraran. Normalmente no lo usaba en su contra porque:

1. No soy tan cruel para usarlo en su contra.

2. No tengo la paciencia necesaria para torturarlo lentamente con la ley del hielo.

¿Qué tenía últimamente con las listas?

Aun así, ya que lo había golpeado bastante mientras peleábamos antes de que el profesor nos separara, me sentía lo suficientemente capaz para torturarlo un rato.

¡Toma esa Eriol!

- ¡Maldición Li, deja de hacerme la ley del hielo!- gritó luego de otros diez minutos

Venganza, dulce venganza.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Si así es como vas a seguir entonces yo tampoco te hablaré!- continué con mi trabajo con calma- ¡Y tampoco te voy a decir lo que hablé con Sakura!

Mi mano se congelo y me odie a mí mismo por eso. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar como un idiota cuando ella entraba a colación? Mi odio aumento cuando no pude evitar levantar mi cabeza y mirar a Eriol con expectación.

Lo encontré sonriendo ligeramente, como si se hubiera esperado eso. Idiota todopoderoso.

- Hagamos un trato- propuso sonriendo ahora que sabía que ya no lo iba a ignorar- Tú dejas de aplicarme la ley del hielo y yo te digo sobre mi conversación con Sakura.

No había nada que considerar pero fingí hacerlo durante un minuto, tal vez menos, hasta que finalmente asentí lentamente.

- Trato hecho

- ¡Genial!- sonrió Eriol- ¡Ahora terminemos de limpiar este estúpido salón para que nos podamos ir!

- Espera- lo detuve en cuanto me di cuenta de que planeaba seguir con lo suyo sin decir nada más- Dijiste que me iba a contar de que hablaste con ella.

- Exacto- asintió colocando correctamente las sillas- Te dije que te contaría de qué hablamos- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- pero no te dije cuando te lo diría.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- grité mientras le lanzaba mi trapo mojado a la cara

Estalló en carcajadas a tiempo que me lanzaba mi trapo de regreso.

- Dime algo que no sepa ya- replicó

Nos tomó una media hora terminar de arreglar el salón, sobre todo porque de alguna manera siempre terminábamos lanzándonos cosas el uno al otro. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero mi amistad con Eriol siempre había sido de la misma forma: gritos, peleas, bromas, discusiones y risas. Pero, aunque fuera una amistad de los más extraña, le tenía tanta confianza que pondría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo, aunque jamás se lo diría porque eso solo aumentaría demasiado su ego.

- ¿Por qué estamos saliendo por aquí?- pregunté cuando tomamos un camino más largo para salir del edificio. Consistía en rodear las oficinas administrativas, bordear los jardines más alejados y luego salir hacia el patio principal. Era mucho más sencillo atravesar los edificios y salir directamente al patio.

- Mi chófer viene a recogerme hoy, así que mientras más espere mejor- respondió- No pienso llegar temprano.

- ¿Tus padres están de nuevo en la ciudad?-Él asintió en silencio.

Eriol no vivía con sus padres ya que ellos se la pasaban viajando pero esporádicamente lo venían a visitar, cosa que nunca le causaba gracia, ya que sus padres lo sometían a continuos escrutinios. Además, siempre terminaban peleando y, aunque no lo admitiera, eso le afectaba bastante.

Así que, como buen amigo, me limite a asentir y pensé en un nuevo tema para distraerlo.

- ¿No piensas decirme sobre tu conversación con Kinomoto?- Eriol sonrió burlón

- Ya te estabas tardando- comentó con su habitual buen humor de regreso- Lo único que te voy a decir es que tengo una nueva hermana.

- ¿Qué?

- Aún me sorprende lo lento que puedes llegar a ser- suspiró él con dramatismo

- ¡Eres un…!

Un gemido de dolor cortó en seco mi insulto. Ambos nos erguimos alerta al escuchar eso y nos giramos hacia todos lados buscando a alguien herido.

- Por ahí- dijo ceñudo señalando hacia los jardines

- Vamos a ver qué sucede.

Los dos corrimos hasta donde se había escuchado el gemido y al llegar nos quedamos paralizamos. Porque lo que encontramos ahí no podía ser cierto.

Porque esas chicas que estaban sobre el maltratado cuerpo de otra chica golpeándola sin para no podían ser Meiling y sus amigas. Porque esa chica que intentaba defenderse no podía ser quién yo creía.

Porque esa chica no podía ser Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

Mis disculpas a las chicas que les prometí que iba a subir el capítulo el fin de semana pasado pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que he pasado una semana de locos... entre la universidad y los problemas con mi familia es una suerte que haya llegado viva hasta este punto. Solo espero que mi humor depresivo no se haya visto reflejado en el capítulo. Prometo mejorar para el siguiente! ;)

Mil gracias a las chicas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos o follows y a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review... no tienen ni idea de cuánto me ayudaron a alegrarme durante estos días! Oh! y mi mejor amiga me ha pedido que ponga aquí un agradecimiento de su parte porque dice que si no fuera por ustedes ella habría tenido que cometer asesinato.

En fin, espero que me dejen muchos reviews para que mi ánimo termine de mejorar y pueda subir el siguiente capítulo mucho más rápido. (Y eso no es ningún tipo de chantaje, por supuesto que no). Ahora que ya subí le capitulo puedo ir a dormir con la conciencia tranquila.

Nos leemos pronto,

Besos ;)

Pd: Un agradecimiento especial a **anaiza18**, **lunabsc, navesa77, JamesBirdsong, patty81medina, elianamz-bv, yeyuperez, InsuRominaAndrea, Elfenixenlasllamas, isabel20, karito, .50 **... leer sus reviews ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en estas dos semanas! :D


	5. Detrás de la máscara

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos :D**_

**SUMMARY:**_** Su madre estaba demente si creía que él, Shaoran Li, aceptaría a aquella muchachita en su casa y la trataría como alguien de la familia. ¡Y creía que podía enamorarse de ella! ¡Já! Él iba a demostrarle a su madre, y a todo el mundo, que Sakura Kinomoto jamás se convertiría en su esposa. ¡Antes muerto!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**DETRÁS DE LA MÁSCARA**

**Sakura POV**

_8 horas atrás…_

Observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que solo Eriol, Li y yo seguíamos de pie, ya que la mayoría de mis compañeros ya estaban sentados y nos observaban con indiferencia, salvo algunos que me miraban con evidente desagrado. No me sorprendió en absoluto, en realidad, sus miradas trajeron algunos recuerdos a mi mente.

Solo cuando escuche las voces en mi cabeza caí en la cuenta de mi error.

"_¿Escuchaste? Dicen que volvieron a obtener los primeros puestos. ¿Cuánto crees que hayan pagado sus papis?"_

"_Mírala, todo ella, interpretando su papel de princesa, solo porque su papá puede pagarle todo lo que quiera"_

"_No sé por qué las siguen evaluando, si es obvio para todos que ya tienen sus calificaciones compradas. Apuesto a que ni siquiera hacen ellas mismas sus trabajos."_

No- pensé- Detente. No pienses en eso. Concéntrate.

- Bueno- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa- creo que solo falta los tres sobresalientes. ¿Qué haremos con ustedes?

Oh-oh.

Las palabras de la profesora habían sido muy parecidas a las que me dedicaban, y también a Tomoyo, mis antiguos maestros antes de premiarnos o algo parecido, lo cual no me producía exactamente buenos recuerdos.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado? ¿Por qué los recuerdos seguían volviendo a mí a pesar del tiempo?

- Disculpe profesora- interrumpí incomoda por el rumbo de mis pensamientos- Pero ¿a qué se refiere cuándo dice eso?

- Sucede, señorita Kinomoto, que los tres empataron con la máxima puntuación, así que no sé cómo sentarlos, ya que uno de los tres se quedará sin compañero debido al número impar de alumnos.

A pesar de mi molestia por la forma en la que la profesora nos estaba presentando frente a la clase, estaba bastante aliviada porque podría continuar sentándome sola.

¡Gracias al cielo alguien allá arriba se había apiadado de mí!

- Bueno entonces es sencillo ¿no?- dije- Yo puedo sentarme so…

- Yo puedo sentarme solo y Sakura se puede sentar con Shaoran- propuso Eriol interrumpiéndome.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Voltee a ver a Eriol y lo encontré sonriendo alegremente a la espera de la respuesta de la profesora. Una parte lejana de mi cerebro registro el hecho de que Li también parecía bastante sorprendido pero no le di importancia, estaba demasiado ocupada maldiciendo al karma. Después de todo lo que me había pasado, estaba bastante convencida de que había sido una asesina en serie en mi vida pasada porque si no era así, entonces alguien allá arriba en serio me odiaba.

Y como si de una respuesta se tratara, escuché a la profesora Misuki decir:

- Es una excelente idea señor Hiragizawa. Bueno, así será.

¿Qué tan mala persona pude haber sido para recibir semejante castigo? ¿Por qué la vida me odiaba tanto?

¿Por qué?

* * *

Las siguientes horas de clase pasaron con sorprendente rapidez y antes de que me diera cuenta el timbre que anunciaba el receso ya estaba sonando. Mis compañeros abandonaron el salón rápidamente y pude ver como un Li con el ceño fruncido arrastraba, literalmente, a Eriol fuera del salón. ¿Qué habría pasado? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, no era asunto mío.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, me tome mi tiempo guardando mis cosas mientras tarareaba "Let her go" de Passenger. Tal vez fue por eso que no me di cuenta de que había alguien junto a mi asiento hasta que se aclaró la garganta. Levante la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro molesto de Meiling. ¿Qué quería ahora?

- Voy a dejártelo claro, Kinomoto. Mantén tus garras alejadas de mi futuro esposo. Shaoran es mío.

- ¿Y por qué demonios crees que tengo algo que ver con él?- pregunté irritada. Desde que la había conocido parecía tener un serio problema conmigo y aunque no me importaba lo que pudiera pensar de mí, empezaba a ser molesto que todo el rato estuviera atacándome.

- Esta es tu última advertencia- prosiguió ella como si no me hubiera escuchado- Aléjate de Shaoran o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue del salón, no sin antes mandarme una última mirada de advertencia. En serio, ¿Qué tenían los Li con eso de amenazarme?

Suspiré, necesitaba un descanso con mucha urgencia.

* * *

- Al fin te encuentro- dijo una voz.

Me encontraba echada bajo la sombra de un árbol de una de las zonas más alejadas del jardín, en un intento por dormir unos minutos antes de tener que volver a clases, pero cuando escuché la voz abrí mis ojos y quede momentáneamente ciega ante la repentina luminosidad, en cuanto mi vista se aclaró, me encontré con la enorme sonrisa de Eriol, quién estaba parado frente a mí y me miraba con evidente diversión en sus ojos azules.

Me senté lentamente mientras pensaba en que decir.

- ¿Para qué me buscabas?- pregunte finalmente, intentando que mi incomodidad no se viera reflejada en mis palabras.

- Necesito hablar contigo- respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Y ya que parece que siempre corres cuando me acerco, decidí buscarte.

Las palabras de Eriol aumentaron mi incomodidad, no había tenido la intención de ser tan esquiva con él, viendo lo amable que se había portado conmigo a pesar de que Li era su mejor amigo, pero había sido lo mejor para todos, especialmente para mí, ya que no podía permitirme ser amiga de nadie nunca más.

Aun así, suponía que le debía alguna clase de disculpa.

- Escucha Eriol, yo…

- No vengo a pedirte explicaciones Sakura- me cortó él- Solo quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor?- repetí confusa

- Puedo ver que tienes muchos problemas con los que lidiar- di un respingo ante la intensidad de su mirada sobre la mía- Pero no creo que cerrarte al mundo pueda ayudarte a solucionarlos. Necesitas amigos, personas que te apoyen y con las que puedas conversar. Así que te vengo a pedir que dejes de huir de mí y me dejes ser tu amigo.

Estuve tan sorprendida por sus palabras y la sinceridad que había en ellas que por unos instantes no supe cómo responder.

- Yo-yo bueno… yo- tartamudee sin saber que decir.

- Sé que no vas a confiar en mí en un segundo pero déjame intentarlo. Ya sabes- dijo guiñándome un ojo- siempre es necesario tener a un amigo cerca, sobre todo con todo lo que se te viene encima.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Cosas mías, ya me entenderás a su debido tiempo- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- Pero aún no me has respondido, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

- A Li no le gustaría- dije como excusa, porque en realidad no me importaba mucho lo que él pensara aunque suponía que a Eriol sí, ya que era su mejor amigo.

Para mi sorpresa, Eriol estalló en carcajadas. Estuvo riendo tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo que por un instante me preocupé por su salud mental. Pero antes de que pudiera sugerir llevarlo a la enfermería a que lo revisaran, se calmó y me miró muy divertido.

- A Shaoran no le importara, es más, estoy bastante seguro de que le complacerá en secreto- Alce una ceja escéptica- Confía en mí- añadió al verme tan incrédula- Él no tendrá ningún problema con esto.

Supuse que intentaba tranquilizarme con sus palabras, lamentablemente solo logró que recordara la verdadera razón por la que no quería ser su amiga. Amistad implicaba confianza y cariño, y estas hacían las cosas más dolorosas cuando terminabas siendo traicionada. Y ya había tenido las suficientes traiciones como para cumplir la cuota de toda una vida. No quería volver a confiar, nunca más.

- Escucha Eriol, yo…- dije antes de ser interrumpida.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi hermanita Sakura?

- ¿Eh?- pregunté perpleja. ¿A qué había venido eso?

- No tengo hermanos de sangre- explicó- Cuando conocí a Shaoran lo adopte como mi hermano a pesar de sus protestas pero nunca he tenido una hermana. Así que quería saber si quieres ser mi hermana. Prometo portarme como todo buen hermano mayor y protegerte de todo- aseguró mirándome a los ojos.

- No te conozco- murmuré aturdida sin saber que más decir. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto por una persona con la que solo había intercambiado un par de palabras?

Eriol sonrió.

- Por supuesto que no me conoces- asintió- Yo tampoco te conozco más allá de lo que he observado. Pero estoy convencido de que ambos nos vamos a llevar maravillosamente bien, además, no te estoy pidiendo que confíes ciegamente en mí. Solo te pido que aceptes y me permitas tratarte como a la hermana que siempre he querido tener. ¿Lo harás? ¿Aceptarás ser mi hermanita?

Durante unos instantes, en mi mente se repitieron sus palabras una y otra vez como si se trataran de una mantra que atravesaba todos mis miedos. Sabía que había prometido no volver a confiar en nadie pero Eriol me transmitía la misma paz y seguridad que Tomoyo. Lo cual resultaba extraño ya que Tomoyo era la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente, y aun así la presencia de Eriol era tan tranquilizante que no supe cómo negarme a ella. Conocía todo lo que podía pasar si las cosas iban mal pero ignore todos los riesgos y alarmas de mi cabeza y, antes de pensarlo mucho más, asentí lentamente.

- Acepto Eriol- sonreí- acepto ser tu hermana pequeña.

- ¡Genial!-exclamo alegremente antes de aplastarme en un abrazo- Prometo que no te defraudare.

Espero que no- pensé- no podría soportar más traiciones.

* * *

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó una voz molesta a mi espalda mientras salía del salón de clases.

Desafortunadamente para mí, conocía esa voz. Con un suspiro me giré para encarar a una ceñuda Meiling. ¿Qué quería ahora?

- A casa- respondí- me voy a casa.

- Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que hablemos- espetó enojada.

Pensé en las mil y un maneras que tenía para evadirla e irme tranquilamente pero descarté las posibilidades al darme cuenta de que si no lo hacía, entonces ella no me dejaría tranquila por el resto de mis días.

- De acuerdo- cedí- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Aquí no- gruñó- Sígueme.

Tarde me di cuenta de que ese fue mi primer error: Seguirla por los pasillos hacia las afueras de los edificios y luego hacia el interior del jardín más alejado sin preguntar por qué necesitábamos ir tan lejos para una simple conversación.

Nota mental para el futuro: Nunca sigas a la chica con tendencias violentas y/o asesinas hacia cualquier lugar, podría ser una trampa.

- Bien- dije en cuanto nos detuvimos- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- ¡Cállate perra!- espetó

- De acuerdo-murmure sorprendida y, si soy totalmente sincera, un poco entretenida. Siempre me había hecho gracia cuando las personas tachaban de algo a otras sin mirarse primero a ellas mismas.- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta en esta ocasión?

- ¿Crees que no veo debajo de tu disfraz, no?- preguntó mucho más enfadada- Crees que puedes ir por ahí con tu apariencia de santa y engatusar a todos los chicos que se te cruzan y jugar con ellos como si fueran tus muñecos sin que te importe si terminan odiándose el uno al otro, pues déjame decirte una cosa: No lo voy a permitir.

¿Eh?

- Espera, espera, espera- corte confundida- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A quiénes te refieres cuando dices…?

- ¡A Shaoran y Hiragizawa!- cortó ella- ¡No creas que no sé qué por tu culpa están castigados!

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- pregunte incrédula- ¿Por qué se supone que eso es mi culpa?

- ¡Basta de tu teatro perra!- gritó- ¡Sé muy bien que estás jugando con ambos!

- Estas demente- murmuré- Y no me voy a quedar aquí para seguir escuchando todas estas tonterías.

Segundo gran error: Darle la espalda a la ya mencionada chica agresiva/asesina pensando que nada iba a pasar.

No llegué a dar ni tres pasos antes de que unos brazos me empujaran al suelo. Caí de cara al gras pero afortunadamente logre no golpearme demasiado al parar el golpe con mis brazos. En cuanto mi respiración se normalizo me levante y mire enfadada a Meiling.

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- espeté molesta.

- Te dije que lo ibas a pagar si seguías acercándote a Shaoran. Es momento de que alguien te dé una lección.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Li!- grité molesta- ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!

- Oh, no te hagas la inocente. Eres igual a tu padre, ambos son unos malditos convenencieros que siempre han querido atrapar en sus zarpas a algún miembro de la familia Li. Pero déjame decirte algo: No lo voy a permitir.

Oh, ella acababa de cruzar el límite. Nadie hablaba mal de mi familia en mi presencia y mucho menos una loca que no tenía idea de nada. Estaba tan furiosa que sentía temblar mi cuerpo.

Meiling pagaría caro por esto.

- Te arrepentirás de haber hablado mal de mi padre en mi presencia, zorra- espeté.

- Bien, al fin sacas tu verdadera identidad- sonrió- Ahora es momento de que te dé una buena lección.

Luego de eso todo se volvió un borrón. Ella se acercó a mi e intentó golpearme pero yo bloqueé todos sus movimientos. Una y otra vez me defendí de sus ataques.

- ¿No piensas atacarme?- chilló furiosa cuando le bloquee otra patada dirigida a mi estómago- ¡Pelea cobarde!

- No uso la violencia contra seres inferiores- conteste

- ¡Eres una maldita perra!

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunte- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

- Vas a aprender la lección- aseguró- ¡Chicas!

Dos chicas salieron detrás de unos árboles sonriendo con petulancia. Las reconocí como parte del grupo más cercano de Meiling, ya que siempre la seguían a todas partes.

Mi tercer gran error: Insultar a las que te tendieron una trampa a pesar de saber de qué estás en desventaja numérica.

- ¿Son sus esbirros o algo así?- pregunté mirándolas- ¿No tienen nada más interesante que hacer?

- ¡No vamos a permitir que sigas jugando con los dos chicos más guapos del colegio!- chilló una

- ¡Ellos son demasiado guapos para estar con una perra como tú!- chilló la otra.

- Okey- murmuré sin poder contenerme- Son más huecas de lo que pensaba.

No vi venir el puñetazo en la boca del estómago, solo lo note cuando ya era demasiado tarde y el puño de Meiling ya había impactado en mi tórax cortándome la respiración. Jadee en busca de aire.

Antes de que me hubiera recuperado, una de ellas me tomo por los brazos y la otra me empujó al piso para quedar de rodillas dejándome inmovilizada. Meiling se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me sujetó la cara con las manos para que la mirara a los ojos.

- Vamos a hacerle un pequeño cambio de look- dijo sonriendo- ¿Las trajiste, Hanni?

La que me tenía contra el piso le paso algo a Meiling y solo cuando lo puse frente a mis ojos me fijé en que se trataba de unas tijeras. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- No creemos que te merezcas este cabello- murmuró Meiling tomando un enorme mechón de mi cabello- Creo que vamos a tener que hacerle un cambio.

Con una enorme sonrisa corto el mechón de forma desigual y lo dejo caer al suelo.

- Creo que eso no es suficiente- dijo una de ellas- Aún no me siento complacida.

- Tienes razón Fai- coincidió Hanni- Aún no es suficiente. Propongo hacerle un corte total.

- Es por eso que somos amigas chicas- Meiling les guiño el ojo- Pensamos exactamente lo mismo.

Volvió a coger mi cabello y comenzó a cortarlo de forma dispareja.

No. No. ¡No!

- ¡Basta!- chillé

- ¡Cállate!- Meiling me silenció con otro puñetazo en el estómago- Estoy trabajando y necesito silencio para concentrarme.

Cerré los ojos ante el dolor y la impotencia, y sin querer me vino a la cabeza el rostro de mi hermano años atrás, cuando me había enseñado a luchar.

_"¡Tienes que atacar Sakura!- gritó enojado- ¡No puedes solo defenderte!"_

_"¡No me gusta la violencia hermano!"_

_"¡Es una lástima monstruo! ¡Porque si alguien te vuelve a atacar vas a tener que darle su merecido!"_

_"¡La violencia no es la solución!"_

_"¿No lo es? Entonces dime, ¿Esos chicos se detuvieron en cuanto intentaste razonar con ellos? – mi silencio le dio la respuesta que él ya sabía- ¡No, ellos no lo hicieron! Así que ven aquí y enséñame que tan fuerte eres."_

_"Pero…"_

_"¡No puedes quedarte quieta mientras te atacan Sakura! ¡Si te golpean tienes que devolver el golpe!"_

Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza mientras escuchaba a Meiling y sus amigas reírse. No iba a permitir que siguieran con aquello, no más. Controle mi respiración y endurecí mis músculos, lo primero era lo primero: Necesitaba liberarme.

Sacudí mi cuerpo logrando que Meiling se alejara confundida y aprovechándolo impulse mi cabeza hacia atrás y le di un cabezazo a la idiota que me tenía sujeta por atrás. La escuche quejándose por el dolor y pude sentir como mis brazos eran liberados, sin perder el tiempo le propine un codazo en el estómago a la otra chica y pude sentirme libre otra vez.

- Pagaras por esto- amenace a Meiling, quién estaba frente a mí mirándome sorprendida.

Ella gruño algo inteligible antes de acercarse a mí y volverme a atacar, me defendí y esta vez yo también le propine golpes con todas mis fuerzas logrando que retrocediera. Pero no pude ni cantar victoria antes de que dos cuerpos se abalanzaran hacia mí y comenzaran a golpearme desde todos lados. Trate de defenderme pero era muy difícil cuando los golpes te llovían por todos los ángulos y antes de darme cuenta había caído al piso cuando alguien me propino una patada en las piernas.

Gemí de dolor.

Lo que pareció incentivarlas a aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes y, aunque intenté protegerme, fue bastante inútil. Justo cuando pensaba que estaba perdida escuché un grito.

- ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?! – gritó una voz que conocida. Pero era mucho más fría y enojada de lo que le había escuchado desde que lo conocía.

Los golpes cesaron inmediatamente y las chicas que me tenían contra el piso se levantaron rápidamente.

- Sha-aron. Hi-hiragizawa - tartamudeo Meiling- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Muévanse- ordenó la voz de Eriol

Unos instantes después sentí una cálida mano en mi mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Intenté responder pero el mundo de los sueños parecía estar llamándome y me fue imposible resistirme a la oscuridad.

* * *

**Shaoran POV **

- Tranquilízate Shaoran- intentó calmarme Eriol- Ella va a estar bien, ya escuchaste al doctor. Solo necesita descansar.

- Lo sé…- murmuré ausente porque a pesar de eso esta sensación de preocupación agobiante, estaba tan preocupado que sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto un peso sobre mi estómago impidiéndome respirar correctamente. ¿Y qué si el doctor se había equivocado y ella tenía alguna contusión o…?

- Shaoran- Eriol se levantó de su incomoda silla y me puso una mano en el hombro- Sé que estas preocupado, yo también lo estoy, pero no vamos a ganar nada pensando en negativo. Así que deja de pensar en todas esas cosas porque me estás contagiando tu ansiedad.

Ni siquiera pregunte cómo sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, en lugar de eso me concentre en recordar que había pasado luego de que habíamos detenido la golpiza que le estaban dando Meiling y sus amigas a Sakura, quiero decir Kinomoto. Recordaba claramente cómo se habían intentado excusar ante mí mientras Eriol revisaba a Kinomoto para ver cómo se encontraba, también recordaba cómo habían huido cuando un preocupado Eriol me había dicho que ella estaba inconsciente y yo les había dado la espalda para ir a verla, en ese momento había estado tan preocupado que ni siquiera me había importado. En realidad, solo recordaba vagamente lo que había seguido después: Eriol diciéndome que ella necesitaba atención médica, yo cargándola y llevándola al auto con un nervioso Eriol a mi lado, quién había discutido con su chofer para que nos llevara rápidamente al hospital más cercano y luego unas enfermeras llevándose a Sakura en una camilla.

Luego de casi media hora, un doctor había salido y nos había dicho que, aunque magullada, Kinomoto estaba bien y que en cuanto despertara podríamos entrar a verla, aunque iba a necesitar permanecer ahí hasta el día siguiente y tomar medicinas por un par de semanas.

- Disculpen, ¿Ustedes son los amigos de la señorita Kinomoto, cierto?- preguntó una enfermera sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Somos nosotros- confirmó Eriol

- La señorita ya despertó, síganme y los llevaré a verla- anunció con una sonrisa.

Una ola de alivio me recorrió por todo el cuerpo mientras seguía a la enfermera junto a Eriol a través de los pasillos del hospital.

- Tienen unos minutos- informó con seriedad. Ambos asentimos y entramos a la habitación.

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba acostada en la única cama de la habitación mirando el techo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. No dio muestras de saber que estábamos ahí hasta que estuvimos al lado de su cama.

- Gracias por ayudarme- murmuró sin quitar la vista del techo.

- No podíamos permitir que te lastimaran, Sakura. Solo lamentamos haber llegado tan tarde- se disculpó Eriol. Yo asentí en silencio dándole la razón, no sabiendo que decir.

- No- negó- esto es mi culpa.

- La culpable es Meiling- gruñí sin poder contenerme- En cuanto salgamos de aquí iré a la escuela a informarle al director y le diré a mi madre que…

- No- volvió a negar ella, girándose hacia nosotros por primera vez- Ninguno de los dos le dirá a nadie lo que pasó, diremos que me caí por las escaleras saliendo de clases.

- ¡Ellas no se merecen tu compasión!- espeté enojado- ¡Maldición! ¡Estás en una camilla de hospital! ¡Este no es el momento para ser una buena persona!

- Sakura- intervino Eriol- ellas no puede salir libres de esta situación, tienen que ser castigadas.

- No de esa manera- discutió ella- Esta es mi pelea y no quiero que nadie más intervenga.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Ella me observó en silencio unos minutos, antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a hablar.

- Eso no les incumbe- contestó- Solo necesito que me prometan que no se lo dirán a nadie.

- Sakura, tienes el cabello cortado- trató de razonar Eriol- Nadie va a creer que te lo cortaste mientras rodabas por las escaleras.

Ella frunció el ceño y asintió.

- Ya lo sé- murmuró con el semblante serio mientras en sus ojos refulgía un sentimiento que no sabía interpretar- Pienso pedirle a la enfermera que me atendió que me lo empareje y decir que decidí cortármelo.

- ¿Te estas oyendo?- gruñí- ¡Todo esto es una tontería! No pienso cerrar la boca y ocultar lo que pasó.

- Lo harás- afirmó ella mirándome a los ojos con seriedad.

- Sakura- murmuró Eriol- ¿Esto es en serio lo que quieres?

Ella volteo a verlo y una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que le había visto desde que habíamos entrado aquí, apareció en su rostro.

- Así es. Por favor ayúdame a lograrlo, hermano- murmuró dejándome descolado.

- ¿Cómo le dijiste?- pregunté

Pero ninguno de los dos me escuchó, parecían estar compartiendo una conversación silenciosa hasta que, finalmente, Eriol asintió.

- De acuerdo, entonces guardaremos el secreto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Por supuesto que no lo haremos!

- Shaoran- dijo Eriol volviéndose hacia mí para mirarme a los ojos- Confía en mí y promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Quise protestar y seguir gritándoles a los dos por ser tan tontos pero Eriol acababa de pedirme que confiara en él y podía ver en sus ojos cuanto necesitaba aquello. Jamás hubiera aceptado si no fuera porque él era mi mejor amigo y confiaba en su juicio mucho más que en el mío.

Juro que quise maldecirlo por tener tanta influencia sobre mis decisiones.

- De acuerdo- acepté a regañadientes- No diré nada pero no esperen que esté feliz con ello.

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos de mi casa hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kinomoto.

Estaba furioso con ella.

Llevaba sin salir de su habitación desde que le habían dado de alta el sábado en la tarde y sabía que ni siquiera estaba aceptando la comida que le estaban trayendo. Se suponía que con ocultar la verdad ella estaría feliz y comenzaría a actuar normal pero nada más lejos de la realidad. No había hablado mucho con mis hermanas y mi madre cuando ellas habían entrado en tropel a su habitación y la habían abrazado, es más, apenas les había sonreído. Lo peor de todo había sido cuando mi madre había pedido que desocupemos la habitación para que ella pudiera hablar con Kinomoto en privado. Luego de esa conversación ella se había mantenido seria durante el resto de tiempo que había durado la visita y cuando habíamos llegado a casa al día siguiente se había encerrado en su habitación. Mis hermanas habían intentado ir y hacerla salir pero madre nos había prohibido acercarnos y había dicho que le diéramos el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba. Ni siquiera Eriol había logrado hacerla salir cuando había venido a verla ayer luego de la escuela, en realidad ni siquiera le había abierto la maldita puerta. Así que ahí estaba yo, evadiendo la escuela, para lograr mi propósito: Hacerla salir de una maldita vez.

Toqué la puerta con fuerza y unos instantes después escuché unos sonidos dentro de la habitación.

- No quiero comer, Wei- dijo ella.

- ¡No soy Wei! Así que abre la puerta kinomoto

- ¡Déjame en paz, Li!

- ¡No hasta que abras la maldita puerta!

- ¡Vete!

- ¡Ábrela ahora o tendré que tirarla!

No me contestó y cuando pasaron aproximadamente treinta segundos y la puerta seguía cerrada decidí que era momento de usar la fuerza. Retrocedí unos pasos y patee la puerta con todas mis fuerzas haciéndola temblar. Unos instantes después escuche unos pasos y la puerta se abrió revelando a una ceñuda Kinomoto con ojeras, en pijama y con el pelo amarrado.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- espetó cuando la hice a un lado e ingrese a la habitación- ¡Vete de mi habitación!

- Lamento decirte que no me voy a ir- contesté apoyándome de brazos cruzados en la pared- Así que cámbiate.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú y yo iremos a dar un paseo.

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

Lo prometido es deuda: **He aquí el capítulo. ;)**

Buenoooo... tengo mucha curiosidad sobre como reaccionarán cuando lean este capítulo así que esperaré a sus comentarios para saber que les pareció... sé que algunas se preguntaran si a partir de ahora los capítulos van a tener POV´s Sakura y la respuesta es no, salvo que sea expresamente necesario, cómo en esta ocasión, para que puedan entender algo que sucedió sin que Shaoran este presente... Recuerden que es Sakura la que guarda todos los secretos así que me parece mejor si se van enterando y haciendo hipótesis de lo que pasó según Shaoran se vaya enterando de las cosas...

En fin, tengo que irme a estudiar así que me despediré hasta el próximo capítulo...

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Besos ;)**

pd: Muchas gracias a las chicas que se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron un review... Aprecio mucho sus opiniones, comentarios y buenos deseos... Muchas gracias a **anaiza18, Elfenixenlasllamas, Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen, lunabsc, navesa77, Auro33, isabel20, SallyB, elainamz-bv, july1anime, yeyuperez, Danitria, kimbe-chan, Chica Otaku y Sister Bakawai, HoshiNoTsuya. **Espero no haberlas decepcionado!


	6. Sin prejuicios

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos :D**_

**SUMMARY:**_** Su madre estaba demente si creía que él, Shaoran Li, aceptaría a aquella muchachita en su casa y la trataría como alguien de la familia. ¡Y creía que podía enamorarse de ella! ¡Já! Él iba a demostrarle a su madre, y a todo el mundo, que Sakura Kinomoto jamás se convertiría en su esposa. ¡Antes muerto!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**SIN PREJUICIOS**

Tengo que admitir que, si no hubiera estado tan enfadado, probablemente hubiera encontrado graciosa la reacción de Kinomoto, infló sus mejillas, que se habían puesto rojas, al igual que lo hubiera hecho una niña pequeña antes de cruzarse de brazos y resoplar.

- No iré contigo a ningún lado, así que vete de mi habitación- sentenció con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Es una coincidencia!- murmuré con sorna- Porque yo tampoco voy a ningún lado. Así que tienes dos opciones, te quedas aquí y soportas mi presencia o vienes conmigo a dar un paseo. ¿Qué decides?

- Pienso gritar- amenazó mirándome furiosa

- Hazlo si quieres- replique- En estos momentos mis hermanas están en la universidad y mi madre salió hace quince minutos a una reunión urgente en la compañía. Nadie volverá hasta tarde.

- Aún queda el servicio- insistió

- Y todos ellos, empezando por Wei, me obedecerán a mí. Recuerda quién es el futuro heredero.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- Bostece.

- Si ya terminaste, me gustaría que te decidieras. Creo que me está dando sueño y tu cama se ve muy cómoda- Ella resopló como toda respuesta antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su vestidor, el cual cerró con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

Sonreí divertido. Impresionante, la chica había logrado que me divirtiera aun cuando estaba enfadado.

Era, sin duda alguna, _encantadora_. Y sí, lo decía sarcásticamente.

Como no tenía nada que hacer mientras ella se cambiaba, me senté en la cama a esperarla. Incluso considere echarme y fingir dormir solo para molestarla. Pero en cuanto me senté, me fijé en la pared que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y en la que no había reparado al entrar.

¿Esas eran fotografías? Atraído por la llamativa pared, camine hasta ahí sin pensar demasiado. En cuanto estuve a un metro de distancia, contuve la respiración.

Sí eran fotografías, muchas fotografías. Tal vez incluso cientos de ellas.

Llenaban una pared entera por completo, exceptuando una pequeña parte en donde estaba colgada alguna clase de pizarra llena de notas. Y en todas aparecían las mismas personas una y otra vez, aunque era obvio que habían sido tomadas a lo largo de varios años. Me acerque aún más a la pared.

En la mayoría de ellas aparecía Sakura, casi siempre al lado de la misma chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules. También aparecían Fujitaka Kinomoto y un chico que no podía ser otro que Touya. Aparecían, también, dos personas que no conocía en absoluto. Un chico de cabellos claros y ojos grises y una señora de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, fueran quienes fueran, conocían a Kinomoto probablemente desde la cuna, a juzgar por las fotos. Solo aparecían seis personas más en las fotografías, mis hermanas, en distintos años y tamaños, mi madre y Nadeshiko Kinomoto que era, sin lugar a dudas, el vivo retrato de su hija.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirando las fotografías, solo sé que me quede allí intentando asimilarlas todas. Era como si contaran una historia que tenía que saber y, tal vez, lo que más me llamo la atención fue que ninguna foto parecía fingida. Muchas habían sido, obviamente, tomadas sin aviso. Había de todo: sonrisas, abrazos, bromas, ceños fruncidos y cariño, mucho cariño.

Cuando volví en mí, me di cuenta de que no había visto que era lo que había en la pizarra y, en cuanto me fije, no pude evitar sonreír. Se trataba de pequeñas notas, muchas de las cuales no tenían sentido para mí pero que sin lugar a duda tenían un significado valioso para Kinomoto. También había algo más.

Una carta.

Dude durante un instante. ¿Y si Kinomoto salía justo cuando la estuviera leyendo? Por otro lado, ¿Qué podría decir la carta? Además, si fuera un secreto ella no tendría que ponerlo a la vista de todo aquel que entrara a su habitación.

Con aquello en mente, levante el papel doblado y leí.

_Querida Sakura,_

_¡Espero que ya hayas usado alguno de los conjuntos que te mandé la semana pasada! Es una verdadera lástima que no pueda verte usarlos porque ¡estoy segura de que te vas a ver divina! Mucho más de lo que ya luces normalmente ;). _

_Aprovecho esta carta, en donde no vas a poder cambiar de tema ni hacerte la desentendida, para decirte todo aquello que has evitado escuchar. _

_Estoy preocupada por ti Sakura, puedo escuchar el dolor en tu voz incluso cuando sé que estas intentando que no me dé cuenta. Sé que crees que bloqueando todo contacto va a resultar más sencillo pero el dolor no se irá hasta que intentes superar lo que pasó. Vive cada día Sakura, vive sin recordar el pasado y deja ir todo lo que te hizo daño. _

_Sé que te preocupas por mí y por eso no hablas conmigo sobre esto pero tienes que entender que yo no estaré tranquila hasta que tú vuelvas a ser la niña feliz que siempre has sido. No voy a insistirte más con este tema, pero necesito que me prometas que no te dejaras vencer, que seguirás luchando como lo has hecho siempre. Prométeme que seguirás sonriendo, Sakura. _

_Hazlo y yo te prometo que viviré tranquila. _

_Te quiere,_

_Tomoyo_

_Pd: Dentro de la caja hay un nuevo teléfono celular, mamá me ha pedido que te lo haga llegar. ¡Ya sabes cómo es ella, nunca está tranquila con sus nuevos prototipos hasta que nos ve usarlos!_

_Pd2: También me ha pedido que te diga que con esto no tienes ninguna excusa para evadir sus llamadas y no me ha dejado tranquila hasta que se ha asegurado de que te escribí esta posdata. ¡Prepárate para que te regañe!_

_Pd3: Sé que ya lo sabes pero aun así… ¡siéntete libre de llamarme siempre que lo necesites! ¡Para ti nunca estaré ocupada!_

Cuando termine de leer la carta, levante la vista y me fije en la chica que siempre aparecía al lado de Kinomoto, aquella debía ser la famosa Tomoyo. A juzgar por todo lo que sabía ella era la persona más importante de Sakura pero ¿por qué…?

- ¿Qué haces?

Di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kinomoto. Me giré y la encontré mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Mirando las fotografías- admití- Son muchas.

- Lo son- concordó ella con la mirada perdida en ellas durante unos segundos, luego sacudió su cabeza y volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en mí- Ya me cambie, así que ya te puedes ir.

- Ese no fue el trato- repliqué. ¿De verdad creía que me despistaría tan fácilmente?- Así que, por favor- dije señalando la puerta en un gesto que decía claramente: "Ve saliendo ya o iniciaré la tercera guerra mundial".

- Bien- murmuró levantando la cabeza y saliendo por la puerta- Pero que sepas que estoy yendo contigo en contra de mi voluntad.

- Nunca pensé lo contrario- admití saliendo detrás de ella.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó luego de caminar en silencio durante varias calles.

- Hay un lugar a unas calles de aquí en donde la comida es deliciosa.

- ¿Estamos yendo a comer?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios le molestaba ahora?

- Sí-contesté girando a la derecha- Me voy a asegurar que no mueras por inanición próximamente.

- ¿Qué no muera?- A pesar de que no la veía, sabía por su tono de que estaba confundida.

- No has comido nada durante un par de días- gruñí- Es necesario que te alimentes o morirás y nosotros seremos encerrados en prisión.

- ¿La peor parte para ti sería que te encerraran, cierto?

- Obviamente- murmuré distraído buscando el pequeño local- Soy demasiado joven para ir a la cárcel, sobre todo por tu culpa.- La escuche resoplar.

- Debería haberlo supuesto.

- No tengo idea de…- Vi el pequeño letrero a un par de locales y olvide lo que quería decirle- ¡Llegamos!- anuncie señalando el local.

- ¿Comes aquí?- preguntó impresionada- Pensé que no comías en lugares que no sean cinco estrellas, siendo el heredero de la fortuna Li y eso.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?- inquirí al verla sonreír cuando ingresamos al pequeño local y se fijó en la decoración tradicional.

- Deberías- concedió sentándose en una de las mesas- No conozco a muchas personas que comerían en este lugar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle de que demonios estaba hablando, un señor mayor se acercó a nosotros a tomar nuestra orden. Ambos pedimos la especialidad de la casa, pero me aseguré de que trajeran una porción extra para Kinomoto a pesar de sus protestas.

- Es tan lindo el amor adolescente- comentó sonriendo cuando gané la competencia silenciosa que ambos manteníamos.

Luego de que el señor se fuera, ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, mirando hacia lugares diferentes y fue un alivio cuando nos trajeron la comida, al menos ahora tenía algo que hacer.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar mientras comíamos.

* * *

- Escúpelo Li- murmuró Kinomoto mientras caminábamos en silencio atravesando la ciudad- Dime de una vez porque me arrastraste fuera de mi habitación.

- Ya te dije que….

- A otro con ese cuento- me corto- Sé muy bien que tienes otra razón para haberme obligado a venir contigo, así que dilo de una maldita vez.

- Bien- murmuré- Pero primero lleguemos al parque. Solo falta una cuadra.

- ¿Parque?- repitió confundida, mirando hacia ambos lados como si recién se diera cuenta de que no habíamos tomado el mismo camino por el que habíamos llegado.

- Ese parque- puntualice señalándolo en cuanto se hizo visible- Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí. No viene demasiada gente y es bastante tranquilo.

Pude sentir su penetrante mirada en mí a pesar de que no me gire a verla. Sabía que se estaba preguntando por qué le estaba contando aquello con tanta naturalidad pero ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta. No tenía ni idea de por qué me resultaba tan cómodo hablarle de aquello, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que me sentía seguro hablándolo con ella, igual que lo estaría con Eriol.

Oh mierda, estaba en problemas. Nada bueno podía resultar de eso ¿verdad?

_¿No era eso lo que querías?_- preguntó la maliciosa voz de mi conciencia- _¿No querías poder conocerla? ¿Lograr ser su amigo?_

Bufé. Era oficial: Mis neuronas comenzaban a morir, dejándome a un paso de la locura.

- Es un bonito lugar- comentó Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La observé de reojo y pude verla mirando el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vamos hacia allá- señale con mi mano las bancas más alejadas del parque y, sin voltear a verla, camine hacia el lugar al que quería ir.

- ¿No nos vamos a sentar?- preguntó confundida cuando pasamos de largo las bancas.

- No- respondí- Me molesta cuando la gente pasa y se quedan mirando.

- Pero entonces…- sus palabras murieron a mitad de la oración cuando me detuve al pie del árbol más antiguo y grande del parque.

- Te presento a mi lugar para pensar- comenté señalando hacia arriba y tratando de que mi voz sonara despreocupada y casual. Como si llevara todos los días a chicas, o algún ente en general, a mi lugar especial.

Su mirada penetrante no ayudo en nada a que me sintiera más cómodo con la situación. En serio, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo y esta chica?

- ¿Te ayudo a subir?- pregunté en un intento de desviar su atención.

- No es necesario. Sé cómo subir un árbol- puntualizó lanzándome una mirada desafiante.

- Bien- murmuré divertido- Entonces tú vas primero.

Varios minutos después, ambos estábamos en una de mis ramas favoritas: gruesa, larga y oculta de la vista de los curiosos de abajo.

- ¿Me dirás ahora porque me sacaste de la casa?- preguntó en cuanto termino de observar a su alrededor.

Me mostré muy interesado por la rama que tenía al lado para así ganar un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que responderle. Sabía muy bien por qué la había sacado de su habitación pero no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo.

- Me estabas preocupando- admití a regañadientes cuando ya no pude seguir alargándolo más- No saliste de tu cuarto en todo el fin de semana y no fuiste ayer a clases. Además, estuviste actuando extraño después de lo que paso con Meiling y sus estúpidas seguidoras.

Ella no dijo nada durante bastante tiempo por lo que, cuando ya no pude soportarlo más, agregué:

- Pensé que estabas deprimida y planeabas matarte de hambre.

- No estaba deprimida- dijo luego de unos instantes mirando fijamente el parque debajo de nosotros- Solo estaba furiosa.

- ¿Con Meiling?- pregunté confundido

- No. Estaba furiosa conmigo.- ¡¿Qué?!

- Eso no tiene nada de sentido.

- Lo tiene para mí. Me prometí que nadie más me iba a dañar después de lo que pasó y fallé.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se giró para verme a los ojos. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraron tan fijamente que me pareció que intentaba ver mi alma, fuera lo que fuera aquello que vio en mí, la hizo esbozar una diminuta sonrisa antes de asentir lentamente y girarse para seguir mirando hacia abajo.

- Nunca he tenido muchos amigos- admitió en voz baja unos instantes después.

Sorprendido por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, me limite a quedarme callado a la espera que continuara.

- No porque no quisiera- prosiguió- sino porque jamás nos dieron la oportunidad.

- ¿No les dieron?- pregunté a pesar de que tenía una idea sobre la respuesta.

- Mi hermano, Tomoyo y yo- respondió confirmando mis sospechas- Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de tener amigos debido a la fortuna de nuestra familia.

- Cualquiera pensaría que sería todo lo contrario- comenté sorprendido. Una de las razones por las que no tenía ningún amigo de confianza además de Eriol era porque no me agradaba el particular interés que tenían las personas en la fortuna de mi familia.

- Eso se pensaría- admitió con una ligera sonrisa- Pero no en Tomoeda. Mis padres, al igual que tía Sonomi, se mudaron allí porque era un pequeño pueblo en donde podían vivir con tranquilidad y estar cerca de Tokio al mismo tiempo. Solo que no consideraron que Tomoeda no es exactamente un lugar en donde abundan las grandes mansiones. En realidad, solo hay un par más y no vive nadie permanentemente ahí.

- Así que fueron el centro de atención- supuse

- Aún lo somos- aclaró con disgusto- Después de todos estos años, aún murmuran sobre nosotros y nos distinguen del resto solo porque contamos con chofer y guardaespaldas desde que éramos pequeños.

- Eso es una tontería- murmuré indignado.

- Lo es- concordó- Pero nadie en ese lugar parece entenderlo. Siempre nos han tratado como si fuera un insulto que viviéramos ahí.

- ¿Por qué no se han mudado?- No creía que fuera un problema para la familia kinomoto comprar una nueva mansión. Joder, según sabía, podían fácilmente comprarse un país pequeño y seguir viviendo cómodamente.

- Porque ese lugar lo escogió mi mamá- contestó ella levantando la cabeza para mirar el cielo- Lo escogió y se dedicó a decorar cada superficie de las dos mansiones durante años hasta que finalmente quedó satisfecha. Salir de allí y abandonar nuestras casas es como dejar atrás uno de los pocos vínculos que nos queda con ella. No creo que papá o tía Sonomi sean capaces de hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Además- agregó ella- Nunca nos ha importado demasiado lo que puedan pensar de nosotros. Tomoeda es un bonito lugar para vivir y nos teníamos los unos a los otros, fue suficiente durante un tiempo.

- Hasta que…

- Hasta que comenzamos a ser conscientes del profundo desagrado que nos profesaban el resto de niños del colegio- completó con amargura- No nos molestó al principio, Tomoyo y yo nos teníamos la una a la otra y Touya tenía a Yuki, pero cuanto más crecíamos, más serios se volvían sus ataques.

No pude pedirle detalles al ver en su expresión, era triste y vacía: todo aquello aún le dolía. Y lo peor fue que, de alguna manera, supe que ella no había llegado a la peor parte del relato.

- Cuando teníamos trece años, Tomoyo y yo recibimos una paliza de parte de un grupo de nuestros compañeros de clases- confesó ella en voz baja

- ¿Qué?- pregunté furioso mientras la frase se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. _Trece años_. ¿Quién golpeaba a unas niñas de trece años?- ¿Por qué demonios…?

- Fue luego de una competencia muy importante. Las dos fuimos premiadas con los dos primeros lugares y todos creyeron que nuestros padres habían pagado por aquello. Un grupo de chicos nos acorralo después de una clase de educación física y no se detuvieron hasta que consideraron que habíamos tenido suficiente.

- Pero y sus guardaespaldas…

- Los tres, especialmente Tomoyo y yo que somos menores, habíamos dejado de llevarlos para todos lados en un intento de que los niños de la clase fueran más abiertos con nosotras. Creíamos que así sería más fácil tener amigos- murmuró en voz baja.

¿Qué se supone que tienes que responder cuando alguien te dice algo como eso? Desee que Eriol estuviera aquí, él hubiera sabido que decir para que la tristeza en su rostro desapareciera.

- Mi hermano casi mata a todos los involucrados- agregó luego de unos instantes con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien hecho- aprobé. Ella rodo sus ojos pero su sonrisa creció un poco.

- Luego de eso dejamos de intentar hacer amigos, aunque nos negamos a volver a tener guardaespaldas para ir a todos lados. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a caminar con tranquilidad sin nadie siguiendo todos nuestros pasos.

- ¿Se los permitieron?- pregunté sorprendido.

- Lo hicieron- asintió- pero primero Touya nos sometió a un duro e implacable entrenamiento de lucha.

En cuanto dijo aquello una idea se formó en mi mente, ella había dicho que estaba enojada con ella misma, ¿sería esa la razón?

- ¿Estabas enfadada por no haber sido capaz de defenderte?- Hizo una mueca

- En parte- admitió- Si no me hubiera limitado a evadir los golpes tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes. Pero también estaba enfadada por otra cosa.

La miré expectante.

- Te dije que luego de lo que paso nunca más nos acercamos a nadie, y siguió así hasta hace casi un año. Cuando cometí el error de confiar en una persona que solo estaba jugando conmigo por interés. Destruyó todo lo que consideraba seguro con su traición- murmuró con la voz rota.

No me atreví a pedirle que me explique más aquello, estaba claro que le seguía doliendo y algo me decía que no me gustaría la historia completa de aquella traición.

La observé en silencio hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para volver a hablar.

- Seguí a Meiling confiando estúpidamente en ella, confiando en que solo quería hablar cuando yo sabía que ella tenía un problema conmigo- chasqueo la lengua disgustada consigo misma- Volví a cometer el error que me obligó a salir de mi país, y gracias a ello esas tontas cortaron mi cabello.

A pesar de que había puntos más importantes en lo que me había dicho, no pude evitar enfocarme en lo último que había dicho.

- ¿Por qué eso es tan importante?- Ella clavó sus ojos en mí logrando que me sintiera un insensible por decirlo así- Quiero decir que…

- Sé a lo que te refieres. Es solo… es una tontería- admitió en voz baja- Pero desde que mi madre murió, nunca me he cortado el cabello. Ella lo llevaba largo siempre y todos decían que me parecía a ella cuando yo llevaba el cabello largo, así que deje de cortármelo. Cuando me miraba en el espejo…. Sentía como si de alguna manera la estuviera viendo a ella también. Era una manera de tenerla presente siempre.

Tampoco supe que decir luego de que dijera aquello, me quede callado durante unos instantes hasta que al final murmuré en voz baja, casi con timidez:

- Estoy seguro de que tú mamá está contigo sin importar si tu cabello esta largo o no. Ella habita en tu corazón.

Vaya, ¿De dónde habían salido esas palabras? Jamás había sido bueno con ellas y nunca le había dicho a nadie nada remotamente parecido.

- Tuve razón- murmuró sonriéndome- Sí eres una buena persona.

Alcé una ceja sorprendido. Estuve a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando una idea cruzó por mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué querías ser mi amiga cuando llegaste a vivir con nosotros?- pregunté al recordar su primer fin de semana en mi casa.

- Yo no quería ser tu amiga- aclaró sorprendida- Te lo dije: Eres familia. Esperaba que pudiéramos convivir en paz pero nada más. Quería evitar que te sintieras incomodo por mi repentina llegada.

Si hubiera podido, me hubiera golpeado varias veces la cabeza contra la rama más cercana. Era un idiota.

- Oye lo siento por…- intente disculparme en un intento por… ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de que me proponía con eso, un movimiento de su cabeza me silenció.

- Ya no es importante. En realidad, creo que deberíamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva- Volví a alzar una ceja- no estoy acostumbrada en confiar en otras personas pero ya hice una excepción con Eriol, y me ha resultado bastante sencillo hablar contigo dadas las circunstancias. Así que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Me pregunte si ella sabía que esa última frase se podía malinterpretar de muchas formas diferentes, al menos eso pensaba hasta que mi cerebro reaccionó y entendió lo que ella había dicho.

- ¿Eso significa que somos amigos?

- Eso significa que estoy dispuesta a conocerte y empezar de cero. Sin prejuicios.

Esboce una sonrisa divertida y de pronto una idea cruzó por mi mente. Sin pensarlo demasiado extendí mi mano hacia ella.

- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li. Es un gusto conocerte.

- ¿Sabes que eso es muy cliché, no?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Me encogí de hombros.

- Tal vez. Pero funciona para esta situación- Ella sonrío. Una sonrisa sincera y brillante que me dejo atontado por unos instantes. Joder, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

- El gusto es mío- dijo ella estrechando mi mano como si no hubiera habido interrupción- Soy Sakura kinomoto. Pero prefiero que me llamen Sakura.

- Sakura entonces- dije sonriéndole.

- Muy bien, _Shaoran_- pronunció mi nombre haciéndole énfasis, como diciendo: "No pienso llamarte por tu apellido, así que atrévete a contradecirme"- Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

- Es posible- concedí con una sonrisa.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio luego de eso pero fue uno muy distinto al del restaurante. Esta vez, aunque cada quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, estábamos cómodos con el otro.

- Shaoran- murmuró ella luego de un rato- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Claro- accedí sin pensar que era lo que estaba aceptando- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ella sonrió como toda respuesta.

* * *

Esa noche Sakura se unió a nosotros en la cena. Decir que mis hermanas y mi madre estaban sorprendidas era quedarse corto. Prácticamente no pudieron dejar de mirarla de reojo durante toda la comida, como si pensaran que de pronto se iba a levantar y se iba volver a encerrar en su habitación. Tenía que admitir que fue un poco gracioso, sobre todo porque estaban muy sorprendidas por el nuevo corte que tenía ahora Kinomoto.

Acompañarla a la peluquería para que se cortara el cabello, ese había sido el favor que me había pedido Sakura.

Me había sorprendido bastante cuando me pidió aquello, sobre todo después del comentario sobre su madre pero ella aseguró que eso es lo que necesitaba en ese momento, así que la acompañe a la peluquería a la que iban mis hermanas y veinte minutos después ella salió con un corte que le daba un aire a niña pequeña e inocencia. Ahora tenía el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros, y sus mechones de adelante eran más largos que lo otros, logrando que enmarcaran su rostro de manera curiosa. Aunque podía parecer extraño, me parecía que este nuevo corte de cabello iba mucho más con su personalidad.

Sakura se veía mucho más auténtica de esa manera.

Aunque no es algo que fuera a decir en voz alta.

Luego de la cena fuimos al salón a conversar, lo que resultó sorprendentemente placentero. Era increíble el poder neutralizador que tenía Sakura en mis hermanas. Teniéndola como mi aliada secreta, pude pasar una velada tranquila sin necesidad de huir o tener demasiados pensamientos homicidas.

Por eso, y porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba, esa noche cuando estuve en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, saqué mi teléfono celular y busqué el contacto que había guardado apresuradamente para que Sakura no se diera cuenta había tomado su celular sin pedírselo.

Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Marqué el número y esperé con impaciencia mientras timbraba. Finalmente una voz desconocida, dulce y cantarina contestó.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Con Tomoyo Daidouji?

- Ella habla, ¿Quién es usted?

- Shaoran Li

El silencio reino al otro lado de la línea durante unos segundos. Sabía que había reconocido el apellido.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto que sé que nos preocupa a ambos.

- ¿Y cuál es ese asunto?- preguntó lentamente

- Es sobre Sakura kinomoto- Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había perdido todo rastro de precaución y tenía un deje de apremio impregnado en ella.

- Lo escucho.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry... **Sé que debería haber actualizado la semana pasada pero estuve llena de exámenes en la universidad... Tuve que leer el peso de mi cuerpo multiplicado por tres ¡Y ni siquiera son mis parciales! Creo que enloqueceré próximamente...

Bueno, **detendré el blah blah blah** para pasar a lo importante... **¿Qué les pareció?** Como verán, en este capítulo se revelan unos cuantos secretos de la vida de Sakura... no todos, pero creo que revela lo suficiente por ahora ¿no? Después de todo, siendo tan desconfiada era imposible que le dijera a Shaoran en una sola conversación todo lo que le había pasado, sobre todo cuando es su primera conversación civilizada en... ¿toda la historia?... En fin, **déjenme saber que piensan...**

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!

**Muchos besos y abrazos! ;)**

Pd: Como siempre... muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron un review... Muchas gracias a **rebeca26, anaiza18, yeyuperez, navesa77, YingFaLi23, lunabsc, Elfenixenlasllamas, Chica Otaku y Sister Bakawai, LeFache Romanus, isabel20, Monzze, Guest, S-nury, Auro33, Vanesa-Tsukiyomi **y** luimma. **A ustedes les debo mi felicidad ;D!


End file.
